The Black Raven: Ghost's Worst Nightmare
by JP-Rider
Summary: When Sam was killed by the hands of Freakshow, Danny is filled with sorrow as he felt guilty about her death. It was then a few years later, a new ghost huntress comes into Amity Park as she has the tools to slay ghosts. But Danny wonders who is this new ghost slayer and what's her agenda? Dark Fic.
1. Death

**Hello, readers. This is something that popped up from my mind for a while after watching Batman: Under the Red Hood. Now this story is like that, but with a Danny Phantom spin so I hope you enjoy it. Now I don't own Danny Phantom since it's a Butch Hartman cartoon.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Death<p>

At the City Hall of Amity Park, the white haired man in a black suit, known to all as Vlad Masters, mayor of Amity Park. He looked at the window as he has a glass of red champagne in his hands, as he stared down the window. The look on his face was more serious, and solemn. His expression also showed guilt like he just made the biggest mistake in his evil career. He thought he could control the mad man at his finger tips, a distraction for the boy so he won't interfere with his plans.

But how can things go South from there.

Phasing up from the floor was the Fright Knight, as he's here to deliver the news. Not so good news for the halfa. He knew the situation would went south from there.

"Freakshow has gone too far betraying us all, sir." Fright Knight told him as Vlad threw his drink to the wall, angry that circus fool decides to double cross him.

"I knew I shouldn't have associated with a circus carny." Vlad snarled as he grits his teeth. He does not like to be played with, or have his plans backfired when he couldn't control one of his own pawns.

"He also has the girl, sir." Fright Knight adds as Vlad grew worried about the girl's fate.

"What about the little badger?" Vlad asked him in concern.

"He's on his way to save her, but he'll never make it in time." Fright Knight told him as Vlad looks down in shame. He really didn't want this to happen, no one was supposed to die.

"Then we are too late." he said as he sits on his desk as he held his head as he sigh. 'I'm so sorry, Daniel.'

* * *

><p>Every blood she spits out, she has to be awake in order to survive. How did this happen? Just yesterday, she admits her feelings to Danny as he reveals his feelings for her, next thing she knows, she got abducted by Freakshow, who escaped from prison thanks to Vlad, and now is in the hands by the merciless clown, beating her with blunt objects as she is bound in chains.<p>

"Where's your hero now, goth girl?" Freakshow mockingly asked as he held his cane. "You're a little too helpless, aren't ya? Wish that your boyfriend would bust open here and save your skin?" he swings his cane down towards her chest, causing Sam to cough up blood. He was grinning in excitement when he sees her in pain. Good revenge for him, after she interfere his crimes.

'Danny...save me.' Sam thought as she wince in pain from the hit. She feels like closing her eyes and hope that this is all a dream.

"Oh don't fall asleep now, the fun's just getting started!" Freakshow told as he drops his cane as he picks up a crowbar as he aims it at Sam. "Besides, I can't just let my favorite girl to fall asleep on our little game.

"You…sick…freak." Sam muttered as the crowbar is raised up and lands onto Sam's already cracked rib.

* * *

><p>Danny flew straight towards the city. He has to attack and beat up Freakshow's minion Lydia to find where he's keeping Sam. He only has a few minutes to rescue Sam, his love of his life for a long time.<p>

He was clueless, in fact he's been in love with Sam since middle school. She was there for him, and he was there for her. But just like Sam, he never had the chance to admit his feelings for him. That's why he pretends to like Paulina like any other boy would while in truth, she was a slutty bimbo to him. Now that he knows that Sam likes him too, he was glad to be her boyfriend now.

'I'm coming, Sam.' Danny declared as he flew down the direction to where Sam will be. He is then found himself on at a dead end. "Damn it, Freakshow!" he cursed as he flew to search for the corrected way to find the clown and his girlfriend, there's no way he's going to give up now.

_Flashback_

_Sam was standing alone at the park, waiting for Danny to show up on time. A while ago, she received a text from Danny to meet her at the park. Curious to know why, she sits at the park bench waiting for the halfa to come._

_"Hey, Sam." Danny said from behind as Sam is startled by the boy sneaking up on him._

_"Danny, don't scare me like that!" Sam scolds as she nearly has a heart attack. "So, what's up?"_

_"There's something I've been meaning to ask you, Sam." Danny said as he decides to speak out already. "Will you be my girlfriend?"_

_Sam stood shocked. This is what she's been waiting for all these years being friends with her long time crush. "Yes, yes I do, Danny." she replied as she tackles Danny and gives him a tongue dancing kiss._

_Flashback Ends._

* * *

><p>Sam, now with a black eye, teeth missing, bruised cheek, bleeding from the mouth, and cuts and bruises on her arms and legs, don't even mention the few cracked ribs. She was missing her boots as her purple leggings are teared revealing some skin and her toes. Her skirt is torn, and her shirt is torn revealing parts of her C-cup chest as the black strap of her bra is missing. No, she wasn't raped or violated, she was beaten mercilessly by the pale skinned circus ringleader.<p>

"You know, I don't think I've humiliated you enough." Freakshow states as he taps his chin. "I mean, I could've used you for ransom from your very rich family. Then again, I don't think they'll accept damaged goods." he heard her muttering. He crouches down towards her as he grabs her hair showing her bruised face. "What was that, deary?" he asked as he receives blood spit from her mouth.

"Go fuck yourself, you sick, mother fucker." Sam spat as she grins at the clown.

Unamused, Freakshow backhands her to the cold floor, as he maniacally crackles as he wipes the blood from his face.

"You know, you're more fun than that Foley boy." Freakshow told as Sam starts to think what happened to Tuck as well as her last sight of Danny.

_Flashback_

_After Danny and Sam confess their love for each other, Tucker scored on the betting pool the whole town has on for them. He has received a lot of money from Lancer, Dash, Paulina, Kwan, the Fentons, even Vlad himself sent him some money on his account._

_The black techno-geek didn't realize it, but someone was glaring at him from the shadows. Tucker stopped as he heard a footstep as he turns around and saw the pale faced circus ringleader he knew too well to forget._

_"I'm giving you a count a ten to run." Freakshow told as he sees Tucker scurried away from the clown as Freakshow pulls something out of his coat pocket. As he sees Tucker pulling up his phone to call someone, he pulls the trigger as he watch and laughs when he sees the boy go down._

_"Freakshow, what's going on!?" Vlad asked over the com-link in his ear._

_"Simple, Vlad, I wanted revenge, and I'm doing things my way." Freakshow replied as he hear a scream coming from a citizen as Freakshow shoots her in the face._

_"Stop this, this isn't part of the plan! You were supposed to distract the boy!" Vlad orders but Freakshow ignores him as he grabs his ear piece and crush it._

_"I make my own rules." He growled as he walks in the shadows._

_As Danny and Sam sat next to each other at the park bench, Danny's phone starts to ring as Danny answers it. "What is it, Tuck?" he asked as he felt annoyed that his friend was calling when he and Sam were going to make out on the bench._

_"It's Freakshow!" Tucker exclaimed over the phone "Somehow he escaped from prison! And-"_

_BANG!_

_"KAhahahaha!" Freakshow laughed over the phone as Danny grew pale as Sam look worried._

_"Danny, what happened to Tuck!?" Sam asked as Danny hangs up._

_"Sam, I need you to run straight to my house and get as stay there." Danny told her as he changed into Phantom. "Freakshow's on the loose and I'm going to find him."_

_"No, Danny, I'm coming with!" Sam told him as Danny kiss her on the lips as he told her. "I can't possibly lose you, Sam. Now go to my house so I can find Tucker."_

_"Alright, Danny." Sam told him as suddenly, Lydia pops up out of nowhere as she grabs the Goth girl by the arms as she flew up away from Phantom "DANNY!"_

_"SAM!" Danny shouts as he flew towards to save Sam as Lydia hoist her over the shoulder as she flew in high speed. Danny gets in a matching speed onto Lydia. Unfortunately, Lydia teleports in front of him as this was the last time Sam will ever see Danny again._

_Flashback End_

"So fun when I left him there to bleed, probably left him crippled for life." Freakshow gloats as he smiles evilly at the Goth, as he raise his crowbar and hits her in the head as Sam can feel her skull crack.

* * *

><p>Danny finds the direction towards to the warehouse where Freakshow is keeping Sam. He flew straight to the path as he hopes to find his girlfriend before he's too late.<p>

'I will save you, Sam.' Danny declared mentally as he flew down. As he flew, he is stopped when the mind controlled Skulker, Technus, and Desiree as their eyes glow red. "I have no time for this."

"Going the wrong way, child!" Technus told in a trance like manner as the three ghosts began attacking Danny using their powers.

"Shit." Danny cursed as he dodge the missile Skulker shoot from his arm as Danny shoots him with ecto stingers. He then decides to end this quickly as he unleashed his ghostly wail as he screams the three ghosts out of his way so he can find Sam and beat the shit out of Freakshow.

* * *

><p>"Well, I've had my fun." he said as he grabs his coat. "It's getting cold outside, you know?" Freakshow told as he heads out to the door. "I'm going to go head out, while your hero comes and save you." he told her as Sam lay on the floor, glaring at the sick man.<p>

'Well, at least I won't deal with that clown anymore.' Sam thought as she smiled weakly that she's going to be safe.

Freakshow then stops which made the goth girl look confused, and afraid at the same time. He glanced at her from behind as a sickening smile forms across his face, revealing his crooked yellow teeth.

"Looks like the ghost boy will be on his away in a little bit." Freakshow informs cruelly as he pressed something on his watch. "I'll just leave him a prize." he shuts the door as he leaves the warehouse but after he told her. "Merry Christmas."

Freakshow ran down the snowy hill as he gets on his snow mobile, revving it up as he escapes from the warehouse.

Inside the warehouse, Sam hears beeping noises from behind. She turns around, ignoring the pain on her chest, as she looks at a clock ticking. She then realizes that the clock is rigged with C-4 deposits. A look of panic and shattered hope resumes her as she looks at the timer on the clock.

5 seconds.

* * *

><p>Danny flew as he finally found the warehouse where Sam is. He was glad that he found it, but he must not make haste. He will save Sam, even if it kills him, fully.<p>

"I'm coming, Sam!" Danny Phantom shouts as he flew close to the warehouse, as he was a few feet close…

BOOM!

He got hit by the force of the explosion as it pushes him down towards the trees. Danny got up as he sees the smoking rubble of what's left of the warehouse.

"No..." he muttered as he look up and saw the pile of what used to be the warehouse. He then lost color when he saw a bleeding hand sticking out of the pile of rubble. "Sam!" he cried out as he rushed towards the rubble.

He phase his hands to grab the girl he loves, as he turns her body intangible. He picks up up from the debris as he change her solid again. His face has become sadden when he sees Samantha 'Sam' Manson, his true love, dead as many burns around her body are visible.

"No..." he whispered as he stands up, carrying Sam's body bridal style as he brings closer to her face. "Sam...I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>"What now, Plasmius?" Fright Knight asked his master as Vlad sigh in frustration.<p>

"I'm going to place a bounty on that circus nut, and have the authorities do whatever with him." Vlad told him as he walks out of his study. "The boy will never forgive me for this, but I believe he will never be the same boy again." he said as he walks out to the door as he prepares for a press conference tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, I was very fucked up in the mind writing this. Next chapter will be a time skip, btw. What happens to Danny then? Stay tune and find out!<strong>

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	2. Black Raven

**Hey, here's the new chapter for The Black Raven. Now, I don't own Danny Phantom, as he belongs to Butch Hartman.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Black Raven<p>

Six years later.

Amity Park was a small town in Illinois, with a lowest crime rate, but has a big ghost problem.

At an apartment at the Amity Community College, is where the black haired man with blue eyes, and wears a black leather jacket with a blue shirt and black jeans with combat boots on marches out of the bathroom as he head for the living room.

He makes himself some breakfast eggs and bacon, with some sliced apples and orange juice. He sat at the table so he can eat, and wait for Tucker to come stop by so they can get to their classes. He turns on the tv as he watch the news of the recent ghost huntings, and also the recent opening of the new rose garden park at Amity, funded by the Mansons.

The Sam Manson Memorial Park.

Danny thought that he should go and visit there, but the thought of going to a park named after his dead girlfriend for 4 hours can really sting him in pain. It hurt him, as much as the Mansons wouldn't not have let him in to attend the new park.

He wasn't the same without Sam all those six years ago.

_Flashback, six years ago._

_The funeral took place at a church near Amity. All of Sam's family and acquaintances come to the funeral as well as the citizens of Amity Park who come to pay their respects._

_Tucker was still in the hospital so he couldn't make it there, but Danny and his family managed to come. They were wearing black, to the surprise the parents didn't wore hazmat suits like they'd usually would._

_As soon as they enter the church, one Manson Matriarch made a scene._

_"You." Pamela Manson growled in anger as she looks at the family, especially Danny, in distain. "How dare you show your faces at my daughter's funeral, you miscreants!"_

_"Honey, please don't-" Jeremy tries to ease his wife, but was cut off._

_"Especially that boy of yours!" Pamela shouts as everyone at the funeral look at the manic mother. "I always knew that boy would be trouble, and Sam's death just proves how much of a disease you and that family are! It should by him in that coffin, not my Samantha!"_

_All gasps of shock can be heard throughout the church. Everyone now felt disgusted by the woman's outburst, even the Fentons were angry, especially Maddie._

_"There's no way to talk to my son about that! He didn't cause Sam's death!" Maddie retorts. The Fenton mother always thinks of Sam like her own daughter whenever she visits at FentonWorks for Danny. She wouldn't mind if Sam actually married Danny, but now that won't be happening sadly._

_"ENOUGH!" Shout the only person Danny wouldn't have expected to be here._

_All eyes turn to Vlad, who stood in between the two mothers from the argument. "I will not have my family friends to be bad mouthed, Mrs. Manson." He told as Pamela was about to retort "Before you retort, may I remind you of who's paying for your daughter's funeral? You don't want to bring shame in your daughter's memory of blaming others, don't you?"_

_Pamela backed away as she looks down in shame. She sat back down at the front of the seats as the Fenton family marches down to see Sam's coffin as she wore black._

_Danny let out a tear in his eye as he sniffs. He didn't bother calling Vlad out for releasing Freakshow loose just to distract Danny. Who knew prison can warp a person's mind and make them worse._

_Flashback Ends._

His thought was interrupted as Danny here's the door knocking, as he puts the dishes away and head to the door. He opens it and saw Tucker, and Valerie.

"Sup, dude? Ready for pop culture class?" Tucker asked as he rolled down in his wheelchair. The techno-geek was paralyzed to the waist down ever since Freakshow shot him. Since then, he couldn't move his legs, as he will be paralyzed for the rest of his life. Valerie was there for him as she accompany him at the hospital six years ago. Tucker now grew his hair out as he now has dreadlocks, wears a green turtleneck and wears blue jeans while sitting on his wheelchair.

"Yeah, I'm good to go." Danny replied as he grabs his backpack and walk with his two friends as he yawns.

"Couldn't get enough sleep, did you?" Valerie asked, the girl grew older with her bob cut hair, and wears her red vest over her yellow shirt, as well as her red shorts on. "Don't tell me, ghost fights?"

"Box Ghost." Danny simply states.

For those who are confused, Valerie figured out that Danny was half ghost after witnessing Vlad as a halfa. She actually put two and two together, and felt like an idiot for not realizing it sooner. Though the similarities between Danielle and Danny are not so quick to point out.

One time, six years ago, Valerie in her Huntress gear flew over to find Phantom for some answers. Once she gets to where the explosion is, she flew there only to find Phantom, changing back to Danny, holding Sam's corpse as he cries his tears out, saying that he's sorry over and over again. Since then, she's not Danny's ghost fighting partner in stopping the ghosts polluting the city.

"Well, come on then, we better hurry or we won't get our college points." Valerie said as the three walk down from the apartment building as they head down to Amity Community College.

* * *

><p>At an old warehouse in Elmerton, a bunch of Guys in White agents, thirteen of them, gathered around as they discuss about the recent ghost attacks and how to get Phantom. But the biggest topic to discuss is why are they here.<p>

"Alright, alright, pipe down." Agent K told them as he bangs in the table. "Now, first order of business, does anyone know who set up this meeting? O?"

"It wasn't me." Agent O states.

"Not me, either." Agent J comments. "I just got an anonymous email assuming it was from you guys."

"Me too." Agent Q said as he adjust his glasses, as the rest of the agents nodded in agreement.

"Then if it wasn't you guys, then who called for us!?" K demands angrily.

"I did." said a female voice as the agents look around to see the source of the voice. Instinctively, they pull out their guns as they aim to whoever it was.

"Alright, who was that?" Agent Q demands.

"Could it be Phantom? Huntress?" Agent N suspects.

"Not even close." said the voice as gun shots can be heard shooting up in the rooftop as the agents duct down to avoid getting hit. This was new, one thought.

Stepping out of the shadows is a black cloak figure. She wore a dark, purple face mask, as well as black shades to cover her eyes. She wore a dark purple, kevlar vest with a black symbol that looks like a raven with black pants, and steel toed boots. She wears a belt that holds many weapons, including grenades, guns, knives, grappling hook gun, and some pacts with a skull and crossbones symbol meaning that it could be poison. Her hood and overcoat is pure black, as there are two yellow eyes on the hood making it look like a raven. She also seems to be carrying a gym bag for some reason.

"Who are you!?" Agent K demands as he held his Ecto gun at her.

The figure chuckled as she replied "Don't bother shooting me with those, I know for a fact that those toys don't work on humans."

"Answer our question, woman." Agent O demands as he held his pistol.

"My name isn't important, but if you must know, I'm a ghost huntress." The masked woman told them. "You may have heard of me from some places."

"Indeed I have." Agent Q, the glasses wearing agent with short brown hair as he calmly states. "You're the Black Raven, known to hunt down and manage to kill ghosts and slain other mystical creatures in some parts of the world over the past three years."

"Looks like someone's been doing their homework." The Black Raven comments. "But the difference from me and you guys, I never endanger the public or kill citizens just to catch one ghost." She earn some glares from some of the agents.

"Why are you here, exactly?" Agent N asked. "We've never called you for anything."

The Black Raven chuckled as the agents can't tell from the face mask what's she thinking. "You Guys in White are funny, you know that? Okay, let's cut to the chase: I would like you agents to back off Amity Park and let me deal with the ghost problem. Alone."

"And why should we do that?" Agent M challenged as Black Raven threw her gym bag towards the agents for them to see.

"Open it." She told them.

"Ha, what's in there, your dirty panties or something?" Agent M asked mockingly as the sexist agent unzips the bag and looks what's inside. The regrettably agent grew pale and sick as he turns away from the bag as he throws up on the floor.

Curious, the rest of the agents look what's in the bag as they all grew shocked and pale.

"Th-those are our agents." Agent J muttered in horror.

"She even got Agent Z." Agent O states as he feels like he should throw up like Agent M.

"Those twenty heads of your agents won't be the only ones." Black Raven told them sadistically. "Now, either you back down and let me handle the ghost problem once and for all, or you all end up just like them." She orders them "Oh, and to make things further, how would the President feels when he learns that there are other GIW facilities in Japan, London, China, and many other countries around the world that has paranormal activities there, but no one in those countries need any help?"

"What's stopping us from killing you?" Agent Q challenged.

"I knew you would say that." She said as she grins underneath her mask. "If I die, I have a set back that involves all of the secrets you GIW have leaked online and sent to the president and many governments of the Democracy party, and they'll see your dirty work and any reason to shut you guys down. Also, I've basically hacked into all of your bank accounts, including the dead ones in that bag, so if I die, your accounts shuts down, leaving you broke and jobless."

The agents were taken aback by the threat. Who ever this Black Raven is, she thought up of everything. Every contingency, planning, and counter measure she has on them, including blackmail, is what would make their skin crawl.

"So, so we have a deal or what?" She asked as she grins underneath her mask.

* * *

><p>After class, Danny, Tucker, and Valerie are at lunch as they discuss their own topic as it involves certain manga.<p>

"All I'm saying is, that Naruto could've been with Sakura at the end of its serialization." Tucker points out as he eats his hamburger.

Danny sigh as he eats his sandwich. "No, Tuck. Just no, when I read the Naruto manga, I don't see him and Sakura together, for all I care she deserves Sasuke. Besides, Hinata is the perfect girl for Naruto. She's been the one who supported him for his troubles." He replied.

"But Sakura's like, one of the main characters." Tucker countered.

"So is Hinata, and I am so glad that she and Naruto got married in the end of their 700 chapters long series." Danny states.

"Danny's right, Tucker. From what I've seen in the anime, Sakura's a bitch when the episode of the anime that introduce her, all I think about is that shallow witch, Paulina." Valerie comments as Danny nodded.

"She's a tsundere, you know, being mean on the outside, but sweet on the inside?" Tucker points out as Danny and Valerie rolled their eyes. "I mean, she confessed her feelings for Naruto that one time-"

"You mean how she still have feelings for Sasuke and only saids that to Naruto so he can give up on finding Sasuke, and may I remind you, that Naruto told her that he doesn't love her back?" Danny points out to Tucker as the wheel chaired bound man couldn't even counter the argument.

"He's got you there, Tuck." Val comments as she saw Tucker frown in defeat.

It was then Danny's ghost senses activated as a blue mist escaped from his breath, as well as Valerie's ghost detector beeps as the two look at each other.

"My scanners saids Ember, you want to go dance with her?" Valerie asked with a smirk.

"Ladies first." Danny replied "Or rock, paper, scissors?"

The two shake their fists three times as Danny got scissors and Valerie got paper. Danny wins.

"Time to going ghost." He said as he slides down at the table as he phase down to the floor. He flew up from the floor and head straight up to the roof as no one was watching.

Flying up in the air, was Phantom. He look the same, if you count the new muscle toned figure then he was he look lanky. His black hazmat suit looks different as it now has a white triangular line down in his shoulders with his DP logo still on his chest. He even starts wearing a black domino mask to hide his identity from making connections.

"Now to find Ember." He said as he heard screaming coming from the music class wing. "Aha, there she is." he flew towards the direction of the screams as unknown to him, a shadowy figure looms in on him.

"Danny Phantom, just the guy I've been looking for." Black Raven smiled underneath her mask as she revs up her chopper as she rides down to the music auditorium. This is going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's chapter 2, and I bet you all would like to expect Ember to show up. Next chapter will be Danny vs Ember, and his first encounter with the Black Raven.<strong>

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	3. Blood Knives

**I do not own Danny Phantom as he is owned by Butch Hartman.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Blood Knives<p>

_Flashback._

_Three months have past since Sam's death. Danny always stayed in his room and demands no disturbance. All he does is stayed in his room and only gets out if he needs to go to the bathroom. No contact from Tucker, or Val, or Jazz, or anyone else._

_His shut-in was spread like wildfire in the Ghost Zone. In fact, all of the ghosts decide to not bother Amity to respect Danny's wishes. Danny theorizes that Vlad or Clockwork may have something to do with this, but he doesn't really care. He wants to be alone, alone from all the trouble he's experienced. His love for Sam was evident._

_"Danny, can I come in?" His mom. Spoke over the door. _

_"Go away." He said in a monotone voice._

_Maddie sigh as she leans back on the door, as she said the most simple words. "I know you're Phantom."_

_This got his eyes widen._

_"A week ago, I was cleaning around the Ops center when I discovered some lost security footage." Maddie told him as she cross her arms "It was from the day the Ghost Portal activated for the first time. Of course, I was shocked at first when it turns out the ghost boy me and your father have been hunting down for so long, it turns out our only son." She let a tear dropped from her face as she wipes it. _

_"Does dad know?" Danny asked which shocked Maddie that her son spoke for the first time in months._

_"He's taking it well." She told him as she smiled "So, can I come in? I have so much questions to talk about, you know." It was then she heard the door knob turn._

* * *

><p>Present.<p>

Danny Phantom rush at mark speed as he rush towards the music auditorium. He hears most of the band players running for their lives as he phase through the building, as lord and behold Ember is there.

"Oh come on, my music isn't that bad!" Ember shouts as she strums her guitar, creating shockwaves that blows the seats away. Danny noted that she's gotten stronger over the years.

"My god, Ember, your music's lousier than Lady Gaga's sense of fashion." Phantom quipped as he floated in front of the ghostly rocker. "And that's a blessing."

"I knew you'd show that snowy white hair of yours, dipstick." Ember growled as she plays her guitar to send in some deadly notes. "Cause I just wrote a song for you!"

_'I hate Phantom Rockers.'_ Danny thought in distain as he dodges the notes until one hits him and blasted him crashing through a wall.

The halfa gets up, as he found himself outside of the building as Ember floats above him with a powerful kick with her boot. This cause Danny to turn intangible as he dodge the attack and phase through the floor. He appeared again as he shoots Ecto stingers out of his hands and blasts Ember to the ground.

The ghost of a former pop star gets up, anger flaring in her eyes. "NOW YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT, BITCH!" She flips over her hair, shooting blue flames towards a couple of students as they've been put out by another Ecto-blast. "What!?"

"Hey hey hey, Phantom Girl in the house!" shout a voice from a far as Danny smirk as his 'cousin', or 'sister' comes into play.

Danielle Phantom, or to the media prefer to her as Phantom Girl, stood floating in the skies. Danielle went from a pint size twelve year old to a full grown young adult. She let out her hair long to a ponytail, as she earn some curves in her body as she looks more like a female version of Danny Phantom. She has become another resident hero ever since Sam's death as she became Danny's other partner in ghost fighting, and she's about to graduate high school.

Also Valerie's roommate.

"Ugh, Ember again? I'd rather fight Johnny 13 or kick Vortex's ass than dealing with her." Phantom Girl states as she shoots an Ecto-ball towards Ember, which successfully hits her. "You see? She's so weak and arrogant."

"Shut up!" Ember yelled as she spits out her green blood as she wipes her mouth. It was one of these days that she wishes Skulker was here right now.

"So big bro, what's the plan?" Phantom Girl asked as she sees her brother/mentor floating towards her.

"Ember's source of power is through her guitar. Smash it and she is weakened." Danny instructs her as Danielle nods.

"Guitar, smash." She repeats as she punches her fist "Got it."

"What are you two whispering about?" Ember demands as she plays a musical note on her guitar once she sees the students gathered around as she tunes it to mind control mode. "EVERYONE SHOUT MY NAME!"

The students, and teachers couldn't help themselves but do as she saids as they began to chant "EMBER, EMBER, EMBER!" over and over again which makes her stronger and grow twelve feet tall.

But among them who aren't listening to her terrible music was the black cloak masked girl as she stands on top of the roof top.

"How cute." She spoke sarcastically as she pulls out an Ecto-bazooka "Looks like it's my turn."

The Phantom siblings blast the over powered giant Ember as the Black Raven launches a missile filled with Ecto-radium as it charges towards the guitar. Ember noticed it but she saw too late as the missile hits her guitar, destroying it as she falls on her butt. Also, the students and teachers were out of the spell.

"YEEOWCH!" She screeched as she shrinks back down to her basic size once her guitar is destroyed. "My guitar! Who's the dipstick who blasted my guitar!?"

"Wasn't me." Danny said as he turns to Phantom Girl.

"Don't look at me, I didn't blasted her guitar." Danielle states as she notice a black cloaked girl up on top of the roof falling down from the building wing as she made a perfect landing. "Maybe it's her?" She points to the cloaked girl.

Phantom look over to where Danielle's pointing at, as he noticed the black cloaked figure before them. She then pulls out some kind of dagger made of Ecto-radium, then pulls over something from her poison pouch. A tiny red bottle that drips droplets of red liquid on the dagger as it starts to glow red.

'What is that substance?' Danny thought as he watch the hooded girl charging towards the weaken Ember.

The undead diva wince from the blast, as she notice the hooded newcomer charging towards her with a red dagger. "If it's a knife fight you want, then it's a knife you-" she didn't finished as the Black Raven jumped as her cloak spread like a raven's wings with her hood sticking out as she kicks Ember in the face.

Ember stumbles back as she noticed that the boots she's wearing are steel-toed and made of Ecto-radium. 'Shit! Her boots are Kryptonite to ghosts!' She thought as she tries to gets back up, just to see the hooded figure standing before her.

Feeling to have some fun with her first, the hooded figure steps on Ember's face with her boot which is seriously hurting the ghost for the first time. Ember was feeling the pain from the boot. Ghosts are weak against Ecto-radium which is a well known fact. It was like Kryptonite to ghosts

"Hey!" Shout Danny as he shoots an Ecto-rope form his hand towards the ghost huntress, as it wraps around her free arm. "I don't know what's your deal, but if someone's going to bring Ember to the Ghost Zone, it's us." He states as he asked "Also, who are you?"

"Hmm, looks like you've never heard of me." The hooded girl said 'Typical.' "I'm the Black Raven, a ghost's worst nightmare." She did a snap on her fingers which questions those who are present.

Unexpectively, a black chopper revs up as it ran into Phantom, who got thrown out in the air as he crashed into a tree. All Danny could see are stars, just as Danielle rush towards him to check up on him.

"Now, where was I?" Black Raven asked herself as she turns to the struggling Ember. "Right, make you suffer." She then kicks the pale ghost girl's chin, as Ember stumble onto the concrete just as she phase down to the floor.

"Predictable." Black Raven scoffs as Ember phase behind the ghost huntress as the blue haired ghost raise her fist to attempt to punch the hooded girl. The Raven dodge as she raise her dagger to give a small cut on Ember's arm. Ember screamed from the cut as the Black Raven kicks her from behind, away from her.

"Dammit, she cut me." Ember winced as she glares daggers towards the ghost huntress. For some reason, she's feeling some pain from that cut on her arm.

"Looks like my work here's done." said the Black Raven as she marches towards her chopper as she revs it up.

"Hey, she's about to-" Danielle was about to give chase, but her brother stops her.

"No, right now we must deal with Ember." Danny told her as he gives her the thermos as he rubs his ribs. 'That chopper is one hard ride.'

"But what about that cloak girl?" She asked him.

"Don't worry, you'll see me soon, Phantoms." The Black Raven told them as she drives her chopper away from the see after she advise them. "Oh, by the way, I would cover myself if I were you."

"Cover ourselves? What the spook does she mean?" Phantom Girl asked as they all hear the screams of agony coming from Ember.

All turn to look at Ember as she held her arm in agony. For some reason the cut was glowing red, and it looks like her arm is cracking. The cracks look more like veins, spreading from her arm as it spreads all over her body.

"W-what's happening to me!?" Ember asked as the red veins spread to her face. Her green glow turns to red as her cut arm starts squirting green substance. She screams in pain and agony as her kneecaps starts to bubble out, as well as her left eye starts to boil up like a balloon until it pops as it starts to gurgle. "AAAAAAHHH! HELP MEEEEEE!" She screams in piercing agony as the two Phantoms stay away from her in fright.

It was then Ember starts turning red all over as bright flashes pops up from the cracks of her face, and her chest where her core is. It was then she exploded into liquid, causing Danny and Danielle to hide behind a car as a mix of green and red liquid substance splattered around the area. Ember was no where in sight as all remains are her splattered remains.

"Holy..." Phantom Girl whispered in shock as she sees the mess around the area near the auditorium. "Did Ember just...explode?"

"I...I don't sense her anymore." Phantom states as he looks at the ectoplasm of what's left of Ember. "We're gonna need to talk to mom and dad about this."

"Aren't they busy with some ghost invention?" Phantom Girl asked as she cross her arms.

"They might have some info on this Black Raven." He said as he held up his phone "Head back to Valerie's place. Tell her what you saw."

"Alright." She replied as she looks down and shuttered at the remains of the ghostly rock star. "Good luck sleeping on that, tonight." She muttered as she flew away from the scene as she heads out Valerie's place.

_'This Black Raven didn't do much damage around the place.'_ Danny thought as he sees a bunch of students coming out from the building. Sighing, he turned intangible as he flew away from the area as he dials his mom's phone number. _'She's quite as skilled as Valerie, minus the collateral damage. But she seems to enjoy the pain inflicting on ghosts. Quite the sadist, she is.'_

* * *

><p>Observing the scene that just happened, Agent Q took note that the Black Raven was quite the skillful lady. With her in the Guys in White's ranks, she makes a formidable agent.<p>

"Interesting, Black Raven." Agent Q noted as he sigh. "This will be an interesting week."

* * *

><p>At a mansion where the Mayor Vlad Masters resides, Vlad clenched his cane as he here's the news bulletin on his flat screen.<p>

"It seems that there's a new ghost huntress on the loose as she successfully managed to kill off the Ember ghost at Amity Community College a few hours ago." Lance Thunder reported as it shows the video footage of the Black Raven's attack and Ember's demise.

Vlad was not amused.

"So, you've returned, Black Raven." He said as he turns off the television. "Soon, when Daniel learns of your identity, he's going to need to know answers soon."

* * *

><p><strong>Whiny fangirl: Ember's dead, NNNOOOOOOOOO! SHE WAS GOING TO BE WITH DANNY!<strong>

**Oh suck it up, it was neccessary.**

**Whiny fangirl: Well, is there a chance that you'll revive her-**

***gunshots***

**And I'm going to earn some hate mail from DPxEmber shippers. Anyway, looks like Danny has met the Black Raven, but who is she and what was that red liquid she used to kill Ember? Stay tuned and find out!**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	4. Skin Crawling

**I do not own Danny Phantom, as he belongs to Butch Hartman.**

**Also a warning, this fic may be bumped into an M rating because...well, you'll see it when you read it.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Skin Crawling<p>

Agent Q went inside one of Amity Park's round down motels. On his way, he went to the motel room where Agents O and K are in, analyzing the splattered and liquidized form of Ember McLain. Apparently after the fight between Ember and the Black Raven yesterday, the agents managed to vacuum up the mess as they analyze the gooey ectoplasmic remains of what was once the ghostly rocker.

To tell you the truth, Agent Q is the only intelligent member of the Guys in White. He has an IQ of 217 and has pass all of the ghost inspections. His genius level puts him in position in being in charge as leader since Agents O and K are proven to be incompetent.

"So, what's the analysis?" Agent Q asked his agents as he adjust his glasses.

"Well from the bird girl's work, there is no trace of what's left of that classified Ember ghost." Agent O told as he write his notes down. "What kind of weapons did that Raven-girl used?"

"She cut the Ember ghost with a knife that's able to cut the ghost. Ecto radium is what I presume. But then she taps in some kind of red liquid on those daggers." Agent Q deducted as he sees the readings. "Wonder if it's Blood Blossoms?"

"I don't think you can liquidize those red flowers." Agent K comments.

"Then it looks like she found a way." Agent Q states as he looks over the microscope as he sees ectoplasmic cells decreasing from the blood blossom cells.

It was then Q's phone rings as he picks it up and answers it. "Guys in White, Agent Q speaking." Q said as he nods his head as the caller tells him. He frowned, but didn't show contempt "Thank you, Mayor Masters." He replied as he hangs up. "The Mayor just called, told us that he's putting the Black Raven in charge of the ghost hunting."

"But what about us?" Agent O asked.

"We've are of no need of service anymore." Agent Q replied with a stern look.

* * *

><p>"The Black Raven?" Maddie asked as she and her husband, Jack, are working on creating another anti-ghost contraption in the lab. The two parents of the town's hero look shocked as they hear about how their son and his cloned sister fought Ember, than a ghost huntress name Black Raven showed up and kills Ember. "You've encountered the Black Raven!?"<p>

"You guys heard about her?" Danny asked as he's in his human form.

"Great spooks! Danny, you're lucky to avoid the likes of the new ghost huntress!" Jack exclaimed as he heads down to the computer as he opens up a few pages. "Me and your mother, well mostly me, have been browsing the ghost hunters forums, ghostchan, for quite some time now."

"There's a forum for ghost hunters?" Danny asked as Maddie shrugs.

"Your father always get involved in the fire wars with the users." Maddie states.

"Flame wars, mom." Danny corrected.

"Anyway, I heard from our fellow ghost hunting compadres by the name of ChaosBringer220 that there's a ghost huntress that goes by the name Black Raven who just slain a sighted ghost in Canada." Jack explained as he shows Danny images of the Black Raven taking down a big foot ghost. "She has been sighted everywhere around the world, and killing a ghost here in Amity is not news to us."

"Looks like Valerie has competition." Danny notes as he picks out some anti-ghost tech. "Mind if I borrow some stuff, like this grappling hook?" Danny asked as he held a white grappling hook gun with a hook.

"You mean the Fenton grappler?" Jack asked his son.

"Grappling hook, dad, and yes I'm gonna use it for patrol night." Danny told him as he picks out the Fenton video sun glasses. Jack built them to video record every ghost fight and analyze the fights.

"Just be careful out there, Danny." Maddie said as she hugs her son "Especially that Black Raven huntress around."

"I know, mom." Danny replied "Say, does anyone know about her? Like who she is?"

"No one knows who she is. The Black Raven is an enigma." Maddie states as Danny grabs a pair of goggles.

Danny's phone then starts to ring as he answers "Hey Tuck, what's up?"

"Dani told me about your encounter with the Black Raven." Tucker replied over the phone. "And I've done some research about her, and those Ecto radium daggers."

"What about the daggers?" Danny asked.

"Well, they're made from a pair of blacksmiths name Toni Monetti and Isaac Crocket. Those two make good weapons out of anything, including Lazurite."

"Why would they make weapons out of Ecto-radium?" Danny asked.

"According to their interview from New Zealand, it's more like a hobby for them." Tucker explained. "In fact, they've started making them by the request of a...Fredrick Showenheimer."

Danny frowned. His first lead in finding the Black Raven leads up to the last person he wants to meet. Freakshow was Sam's killer, a man with 20 life sentences and no chance of parole. If he were Dan right now...

His thought was then interrupted when the TV monitor in the lab turns on the news showing Tiffany Snow with a report.

"Two missing woman around 20 are still missing!" Tiffany Snow reported as she continues. "About two nights ago, Paulina Sanchez and Star Strong have gone missing from their homes two nights ago. We've got an eye witness who claims that they were last seen with a woman in a short red suit and a short man lead the two inside an unlicensed car. The police..."

"Paulina and Star went missing." Danny said to Tucker before he asked.

"What? How?" Tucker asked him.

"Spectra and Bertrand, and what ever those two want with them, I bet it's not pretty." Danny replied as he hangs up the phone as he heads out and change into Phantom once more.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback, Casper High.<em>

_Danny came back to school as he wheeled in Tucker to the next class. The students and teachers gave us a look of pity when they see us, knowing whatever happened to Sam. Lancer gives his condolence for the two in losing their friend, even Kwan and Star gives their respects for them. _

_However, it happened after school when Danny and Tucker were at the Nasty Burger. There came Dash and Paulina, whom confronted the two for some reason._

_"What do you two want?" Danny sneered not caring about the two._

_"We heard about how rich the Manson girl is actually rich." Paulina states as Danny held his drink tighter._

_"Yeah, and we want some of that amount of money she may have given you-" If Dash was smarter than the average jock, he would keep his mouth shut to avoid Danny's wrath. The Fenton boy grabs the collar of the jock's shirt as he gives him the punch of the mother of all punches as Dash stumbles to a table as a shake falls on top of his head._

_Paulina gasp as Danny sent her a glare as he told her "No. Sam never gives us money, cause we don't beg her for money. She only gives out to those who really needs it. My advice, back off." Danny warns as he and Tucker exit out of the restaurant._

_Flashback Ends._

* * *

><p>Star was scared.<p>

She is tied to a bed as she hears her ex-best friend scream in pain and agony. The blonde is tied to her wrist on a mattress as she is stripped to her red bra and panties. She had dried tears as she hears the Latina girl scream in agony in the bathroom. Crackling laughter can be heard as the shrilling scream continues. This has been happening for two days now.

Star stops sobbing as she sees the door creep opened. The blond looks as she sees a shadowy figure stepping in view as she grew pale at the sight. It was Penelope Spectra, but what she's wearing is a mask; A mask made out of the face of Paulina.

"Why didn't I thought of this years ago?" Spectra asked as Bertrand joins with her carrying wet, bleeding skin. "Skinning people alive can make a woman look young again!"

"Yes, using this girl's skin reflects your complexity, Penelope." Bertrand replied as he hangs the pieces of skin on the wall as he nailed them to place it there.

"Help...me..." beg Paulina from the bathroom.

"She's still alive? That's a surprise." Spectra comments while wearing Paulina's face as she looks at Star. "An look, the blond's crying."

"W-why would you do this?" Star asked as she shakes down with tears.

Spectra smirk as she place her finger on the girl's toe, then trace her leg all the way up to the red panties. "Because I can, sister. I wanted beauty, so I will get what I want."

"Shall we skin her next, Penelope?" Bertrand asked as suddenly they heard an explosion coming from downstairs of the abandon building. "What was that!?"

"Go on, check it out." Spectra orders her servant as Bertrand phase down the floor to check it out. While he went to check things out, Spectra licks her lips as she spoke "Now let's see what kind of goods do you have."

Star teared up as she sees the psychopathic ghost reach to unhook her bra, but then hears a scream of agony downstairs. Spectra stops what she's doing as the scream she heard was from Bertrand.

"Don't go anywhere, my little blond bitch." Spectra cooed as she licks Star's cheek lustfully as she was about to phase down to the floor, until the door is kicked open as the Black Raven steps in.

"Hello, Spectra." Black Raven calls out as she held her white pistol and aims it at the ghost. "Ready to pass on just like Ember did?"

"You..." Spectra sneered. She has been wondering why she didn't hear anything from Ember yesterday. But now that she learns from the news, she swore vengeance against the Black Raven. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO BERTRAND!?"

"Go see for yourself, it's quite the mess down at the halls." The Black Raven told as she smirks underneath her mask.

Growling, Spectra charges at the ghost huntress as she throws the cloaked girl down to the bathroom, where she falls next to a tub filled with blood, pieces of skin, as the bathtub is filled with blood. Laying in the bloody water, was a crying, and heavy breathing skinless Paulina Sanchez, as she lost some of her hair from her scalp, and her skinless red body with her nose cut off, fingernails taken off, and her teeth are taken out.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Black Raven asked as she dodges a green blast from Spectra as the cloaked girl shoots Spectra with her pistols made out of Ecto-radium as they pierce through the shadowy ghost's body.

"That actually hurt!" Spectra barked as she is met with a kick in the Ecto-radium steel toed boot, sending her flying and crashing from the bathroom.

Star watches as a green net traps the ghost therapist as it zaps her painfully. Then the cloak girl marches forth with a red glowing dagger in her hand as she marches towards the trapped Spectra, until...

"Hold it, Punisher." said Danny Phantom wearing the green sunglasses as he phase from a roof as he sees what the Black Raven is about to do. "That's not how we work things here. We capture a ghost, and then send them back to the ghost zone."

"And what, so they can come back and do the same thing like they did to Sanchez in there?" The Raven asked as she points towards the bathroom. "Besides, she needs to die." She said as she retrace her dagger and pulls out a magnum Ecto-pistol filled with red bullets.

"Not if I try to stop you." Phantom said as the Raven throws a ball towards him as it creates a blinding flash of light in the room. As he covers his eyes from the blinding light, he hears a gunshot and then Spectra's agonizing screams.

Spectra sees a red hole through her chest as it cracks her ghostly body. Her shadowy body turns red as she begins to crumble into dust. Her green eyes falls out of her body as when the flashing light ends, Penelope Spectra as been dematerialized.

Danny opens his eyes as he sees Spectra is no more but a puddle of ectoplasm. Just kind of weapons does this girl have?

"By the way, I've already called the police and they should be here." Black Raven states as she frees Star from her bindings. "There, you're free to go."

"Thank you!" Star told her as she grabs a blanket and rush into the bath room to rescue her friend, but then scream as she heads out of the apartment building and rush down stairs while screaming.

"What the-?" Danny was about to enter the bathroom until he steps on some skin. "Gah! What the hell!?"

"You see why Spectra deserves to die? She skinned Ms Sanchez alive in there." The Raven told as she threw a bomb towards a wall, causing an explosion leaving a hole in the wall. "Gotta go." She said as she clicks her boots as rocket boots pops up form her feet as she flew away from the scene, with Phantom chasing her down. The Black Raven extends her arms as her cape forms into wings as she flies out in the sky.

The ghostly man thought that it was strange for a ghost huntress casually talking to a ghost like him. Usually, most ghost hunters would shoot first, questions later, but this one's an enigma. Just now, she was having a conversation with him, and for some unknown reason he's chasing after her. But why?

He tapped into the video glasses as he records the Black Raven's movements. Where is she leading to? Where is she flying around for? But all of his questions were answered as she flies up as Danny looks at his own reflection of a building. Thinking quickly, he pulls out the Fenton grappler as he shoots up to where the cloaked girl is as it manages to grab her boot.

"Really, a grappling hook?" The Black Raven scoffs in disbelief. "You can fly, why do you need a grappling hook?"

"Hey, I know some people who work hard on this kind of tech!" Phantom defend.

"Let me guess, the _Fentons?"_ The Raven asked.

"Yea- wait, how did you know?" Phantom asked as he arch in eyebrow.

"It's on the hook's label." She points out as the hook from the Fenton grappler reads 'Made by Jack and Maddie Fenton of FentonWorks.' She pulls out a knife as she cuts the rope of the Fenton Grappler which loosens up Phantom's grip. "Next time, Phantom!" She shouts as she flew away.

"Crap." Danny muttered as he held the grappler "Dad's going to be really sad about this." He then looks at the cut roped "Wait, mom made sure this rope is uncuttable. It's made from the toughest steel of the world." He states as he flew back to the abandoned building to see many police cars and an ambulance carrying the skinned Paulina to bandage her up.

He saw Star, covered in a blanket as she is rendered by the female police officer, as well as a doctor checking up on her. Danny sigh in relief as he flew straight towards FentonWorks to turn in the gadgets.

* * *

><p>Vlad pour himself some 20-years old wine that is just perfect to drink. He watch the news of the Black Raven's latest work in killing Spectra and Bertrand, who are responsible for skinning the Sanchez woman's whole body. Vlad could care less about the Sanchez woman, but he does grew nervous about the Black Raven. If she can kill three ghosts in two days, who knows how many she'll kill for the rest of the week.<p>

"So, are the Guys in White backing off?" said a voice which scares older halfa to full death. Vlad then notice a shadow by his opened window as he sees the last person he'd expect to come.

"Hello, Vladdy." Quote the Black Raven, as she grins underneath her mask. "Did ya miss me?" She chirped.

* * *

><p><strong>What could the Black Raven want with Vlad? What ghost will she kill next? if you're thinking Vlad, she's not going to kill Vlad as the next chapter will have Freakshow in it! <strong>

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	5. Psychopaths

**Warning: Some foul language will be in this chapter, as well as maybe the rest of the story.**

**I do not own Danny Phantom as he belongs to Butch Hartman and the dumbasses of Nickelodeon.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 5: Psychopaths

For the first time, Vlad is terrified.

Standing in his office was the Black Raven, who was smirking underneath her mask. She has one of her Ecto-knives held up as she carries a small potion of red vile. She made a death glare towards the mayor which scares him to death.

Good.

"So, how long has it been, Vladimir? 2? 3-4 years?" She guessed as she chuckled darkly. "Hope you like my handy work on Ember, Spectra, and Bertrand. Maybe I'll target the Box Ghost, or the Ghost Lunch Lady. I've always hated that fat cow."

"Well, Ms. Raven," Vlad speaks for the first time in silence as he calls his associate by her mask identity. He dare not say her real name, or consequences involving that knife. "How are you, today?"

"Doing great!" She quipped like a happy office worker "Man, it's been a while since I've been to Amity. Last time I was here, it was like hell! Ghost attacks, CIW causing property damage..."

"CIW?" Vlad asked in confusion.

"You know, the Cunts in White." Black Raven replied as Vlad is shocked by the vulgar language from the young girl. "Oh yeah, that time there was some circus freak causing a shooting range and killed a lot of people." She snarled as her eyes underneath the shades narrowed.

"Yes, we all remembered-"

"Anyways," she interrupts the Mayor. "Are the Klansmen backing off Amity or what?"

"Yes, the Guys in White made an agreement to let the ghost huntress do her business here in Amity." Vlad told her. "Besides, they wouldn't want a professional like _you_ to be interrupted by them."

"Good." The Raven said as she grabs Vlad's collar and pins him down to a wall as she held the Ecto-knife close to the man's neck. "So, if there's going to be some problems during my stay, then I'm gonna have to cut ya,because my knife will be filled with my blood blossom droplets. You do know what happened to Ember when she got a taste in this?" She threatens as she grins some more underneath her mask.

"F-fine. Do what ever you want." Vlad told her as the huntress lets go of the older halfa before she kicks him in the stomach. Vlad kneeled down as he held his stomach.

"Much better." Black Raven said as she makes her leave to the door, but then stops. "By the way, whatever happened to your cat? Madeline or something?"

"Dead." Vlad answered as he gets back up and looks at the picture of his cat beside a picture of Maddie Fenton "Poor Maddie the cat had died of obesity. Maybe I should recommend myself adopting a-" he looks around as he notice the Black Raven is gone. "Kitten." He finished.

However, what Vlad didn't know is that their whole conversation was audio recorded by a tiny spy chip placed in his office window. This spy chipped is from the Red Huntress, with Tucker's design.

/

"Did you get all that?" Valerie asked as she and Danielle are in Tucker's apartment as they heard the conversation taking place from Vlad's Mayor office.

"Yeah, this is some juicy stuff." Tucker replied. "Who knew the Black Raven figured out that Vlad's a half-ghost."

"Don't you think it's strange?" Dani comments as she had her arms crossed after she listened to the conversation recorded "How does she know who Ember, Bertrand, and Spectra were? In that matter, it sounds like she's been to Amity before."

"Maybe she lived here before." Tucker suggested, as he replays the recorded conversation, just as Danny phase into the apartment.

"Hey, mind if I drop in?" Danny asked as the three were startled by his sudden appearance.

"Danny, what the hell!?" Valerie exclaimed.

"Are you trying to get me full dead!?" Dani asked as she breathes heavily.

"Why didn't you used the door!?" Tucker asked angrily.

"I don't see the point in opening or knocking." Danny said simply.

"YOU'RE TOO LAXED! DIDN'T YOUR MOTHER EVER TELL YOU TO KNOCK BEFORE ENTERING!?" The three yelled at him in a scolding manner as Danny just place his hands behind his head as he whistles.

"So anyway, Tuck, Val, check out the cut rope of the Fenton grappler." Danny told them as he lays the grappler on the table.

"What happened to the grappler?" Dani asked him.

"The Black Raven. Apparently, she has some cutting edge pocket knife to cut this uncuttable rope." Danny states as he change back to normal. "Who do you know has that kind of stuff."

"The Black Raven?" Val answered.

"Exactly, but the big question is how." Danny said as he looks at Tucker "Tuck, I want you to run a scan around the town's apartments, hotels, and motels. Chances are, we might get some records for those who checked out or start renting."

"On it." Tucker salute as he taps into the computer.

"Val, I'm gonna need you." Danny told her.

"Me? But why?" Valerie asked.

"Because we're going to make a visit."

_/_

_BANG, BANG!_

_The people of Amity Park screamed as Freakshow runs around shooting everyone he sees. He shot a man and his baby daughter as they drop on the floor. He confronts an old lady and cut her throat with a jackknife from his pocket. He laughed, laughed like he never did before, as his next target is killing the Fentons at the FentonWorks building he spotted._

_"Time for my next target." Freakshow states as he ran towards the building, until he was tackled with a lunch by Danny Phantom, who brings him up and throws him back to the streets. Then, the ghost boy starts to beat the shit out of him._

_"Oh, I see that you found my present." Freakshow said with a wide grin as he's punched in the eye._

_"SHUT UP, YOU MOTHER FUCKING KILLER!" Phantom growled as he punch the insane villain for killing Sam "YOU KILLED HER, YOU SICK FUCK!" He screams as everyone watch the ghost boy tearing up as he beats the living shit out of Freakshow. He stops as he sees the criminal bloody and bruise, as he floated above him "Do us a favor and kill yourself, you son of a bitch." He sneered as he flew away._

_Who knew a ghost can beat you to a body cast for five months._

_/_

Amity Park Penitentiary was where Valerie's dad, Damon, to work as a security guard there. He granted Phantom and Huntress access to a prison cell as the two have some questions for a certain man.

"Ecto-knives." Freakshow mused as he looks at the video footage of Ember's death being caught on film from the Huntress's cellphone as it plays on YouTube. "And that red substance she used is liquidized blood blossoms."

"Blood blossoms? You can liquidize them?" The Red Huntress asked in confusion.

"Of course! Don't you know that to grow the most rarest flower of the world, you used blood on the blood blossom seed into the soil, and you get a blood blossom bush." Freakshow explained.

"So if you used blood blossoms for a tasty treat, you're basically eating..." Phantom trailed off as the Huntress interrupts him.

"So what do you know about the Black Raven?" She asked.

Freakshow hums to himself as he thinks. He then gave an answer. "Nothing I can comprehend. I mean, kids these days with their motorcycle fetishes, high tech gear, and their Assassin Creed hoods. She got the skills, but from what I've seen in the video, she's is one, crazy bitch."

"This was a waste of time." Phantom grumbled "He doesn't know anything."

Freakshow looks at the ghostly man as he makes a sadistic grin as he spoke "You know, Phantom, it's been a while since we last met. Six years perhaps." He saw Phantom stopped himself form exiting.

"Phantom, don't listen to him." Huntress told him.

"Oh but stay, I just want to catch up with old friends. How are the Fentons doing? I hear their daughter lives in New York now." Freakshow continued as Phantom balled up his fist "I even heard town opened that new park with a different name, what's it called? The Sam Manson Memorial Park? Named after that girl I robbed her life away from you." He coldly whispered as he silently chuckled.

"Shut up, you." Huntress threatens the circus freak.

"I can still hear the screams of pain from the beatings. The blood dripping from her mouth. She's a tough one, I give her that, but she was fun to...play with." Freakshow finished as he sees Phantom about to plunge him, but Huntress shocked him.

"AAAH!" He screamed as Huntress stops shocking him.

"Sorry, let's go." She apologized as she grabs Phantom's arm as they leave the cell, leaving the guard to close it and lock it while Freakshow laughs maniacally.

"Hey, if you see Lydia in the Ghost Zone, tell her I said hi!" He shouts as Phantom and Huntress gets out of the prison.

/

At a facility of the Guys in White near Amity Park, Agents O and K stood nervously as their Chief Commander walks back and forth angrily while his assistant, Agent L, a platinum haired tanned woman with sunglasses, red lips, and wears a white suit with a mid length skirt and white heels, stood next to Agent Q.

"Black Raven taking over with the Ghost Hunts!?" The GIW Chief yells as he punches one of the agents in the face. "We haven't caught a ghost for twenty years since this organization started and we're in a tight budget! Now the mayor is letting some cloak, wearing bitch to take our jobs!?"

"Sir, it may seem to look bad..." Agent O states as he is kicked in the face by his superior.

"Who gave you permission to speak, son!?" The Chief barked as he kicks Agent O in the stomach. "How on earth did we leave ourselves so vulnerable!? She blackmailed us, got us kicked out of Amity, and now she's doing the ghost hunting for us!?"

He then turn to Agent K, as the agent look at his partner still on the floor. He wants to run from his angry boss, but the Chief grabs him by the collar as he demands "K, if you and your partner couldn't take down one ghost and yet this Black Raven kills three of those ectoplasm scum successfully!?"

"There's not that much of a number, sir." Agent K comments as he is thrown to a wall by his boss.

"I'M SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS!" The Chief shouts through his lungs. "It's enough that the government council is in our hairs, our budget is cut and hacked, and now this Bird Bitch shows up making a foolery of the Guys in White!?"

"With all due respect, sir." Agent L starts as she place her fist on her hip "We still have our anti-ghost equipment and information of the well known ghosts in that town."

"Precisely." Agent Q replied. "But what if we made the Raven 'leave' town?"

"What are you two on?" The Chief asked in curiosity.

"Well, we can send in a black ops team to scare off the little birdy." Agent Q states as he adjust his glasses.

"We'll be sending them to Amity in secret. No one will know of our operations." Agent L finished as the Chief look neutral of the decision.

"Hmm, very well." The Chief said as he pat his newly agents on the shoulders "You two will send in the Snowmen to Amity, as well as you two, in disguise." He orders them.

"Yes, sir!" The two salute to their superior.

"And as for you two clowns." The Chief points at Agents O and K, "You'll be doing some paperwork to make up your mistakes. Is that clear!?"

"Yes, sir." O and K replied nervously, as the Chief punches them in the temple, knocking them out.

Outside of the GIW facility, observing the building where the Chief and the agents are, the cloaked ghost huntress watch through the binoculars in silence as she listens to the conversation taking place thanks to her mask. She placed a bug in the facility so she can observe the Guys in White's movement if they do something funny. Apparently they were planning to break her deal, and she doesn't like betrayal.

"How cute." She mockingly states as her eyes narrowed at the building, while smiling in delight.

**The Guys in White are such dickwads. Breaking their deal just so they can continue hunting ghosts and planning to off the Black Raven out of Amity. This is going to be a fun night.**

**To DannyPhantom619, may I remind you of the time Penelope had no remorse in killing Jazz off and make Danny think it's his fault in the episode that introduce Spectra? How does that not qualified as not being truly evil? So yeah, there's no argument and no point of it.**

**So that's it for the chapter, see ya in the next chapter.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	6. Snowmen

**Just a little rant here, I keep hearing people complain about how Sam or Tucker don't get much development in the show. Let me tell you something, it's a Butch Hartman cartoon, in fact have you seen his work on Fairly OddParents and TUFF Puppy? They lack character development, especially the main characters. Danny is as guilty as the rest of the characters since he has to learn every lesson that he has already learned, and in Living Large he replaced his friends with robots(if there was a Danny-bashing story, I wouldn't be so surprised). End of rant.**

**I do not own Danny Phantom as he belongs to Butch Hartman and the dumbasses of Nickelodeon.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

Chapter 6: Snowmen.

In the realms of the Ghost Zone, where the most well known ghosts resides a certain ghost hunter flew into the Ghost Zone looking pissed. He was really mad once he heard that his Ember died in the human world by a ghost hunter. He vows to find this Black Raven and put her pelt to a wall.

He went to the Ghost Zone's bar called "Freddy's Pub", as he kicks the doors just to enter. He stomps on the floor as everyone look at him with startled looks. Skulker looks around and spots his friends and associates. Desiree was at a table smoking a hookah(or waterpipe), Johnny and Kitty sat next to her as Youngblood cries onto Kitty's shoulder. Technus is drinking some ale with the Box Ghost. The Ghost Lunch Lady is serving some food to the customers(she works here), Sydney is seen playing chess with Nocturne, and lastly there's Aragon, Walker, and Fright Knight, sitting at a table of their own discussing about the news as everyone spotted Skulker.

"Skulker, glad that you made it." Walker comments as the ghost hunter took a seat at a table "Now that everyone's here, we can now discuss about the problem at the human realm in our secret meeting."

"Of course, the Black Raven." Skulker said as Desiree chokes on the smoke of her pipe.

All turn to her in confusion as Desiree spoke "Sorry, choked on this hookah." She nervously chuckled.

"Anyway," Skulker continued, "The Black Raven killed my girlfriend, Ember, also Spectra and Bertrand."

"Why?!" Youngblood sobs as Kitty pats him on the back "Why would she killed Ember!?"

The ghosts in the place knows it, but to Youngblood, Ember was like a big sister to him. It was during that time when he teamed up with her during that pirate incident to get all the adults on a fake cruise ship. Since then, they've been causing mayhem together like siblings.

"Because we're ghosts, boy." Technus answered as he gets up from the table and slaps Youngblood's face. "You should realized by now that all humans fear us "ectoplasmic abominations" since we have powers that could easily harm them." He preached "So they have anti-ghost technology to kill and experiment on us."

"That Raven-bitch killed two of my best girlfriends and me and Johnny won't let her get away with it!" Kitty declared.

"Yeah!" Johnny agreed until he made a realization "Wait, what?"

"The Black Raven will be charged with murder of the 1st degree." Walker states "She will face justice for this!"

"Agreed, anyone else wish to volunteer?" Skulker asked as he sees no one "Alright, so it's just me, Johnny, Kitty, and Walker."

"Vengeance will be ours." Kitty declares "When I find out who's that Black Raven, I'll pull her head out of her body, and use her spine like an instrument!"

"That's hot." Johnny comments with an amusing smirk.

The ghostly villains cheered for the hunting party as all but one as Desiree sigh while she puffs her hookah. She knew this will only end with trouble, especially when it involves the Black Raven. The ghost genie never would've thought in keeping secrets.

Then she summoned a portal and leave to the human world, expecting someone.

/

Agent L sits on the seat of a white jalopy as she waits for Agent Q with her Nasty Burger. She grew incredibly board in this town after she too KP the job and earn the ranks. She, like Q, is also a reasonable and tactic member of the GIW, and the only woman in that organization. She was incognito as she wore a red sweater, long purple skirt, and long black boots as she spots her partner coming in with the Nasty Burger.

"The line was long." Q told her as he hands her her fries and burger. He wore a green sweater with black jeans and sneakers on. "Man, the sooner we're finished, the sooner we get out of this god forbidden town."

"Think about the mission, Quinten." Agent L told as she gives him a glare. "You know this organization won't last long."

"I know, Lana." Agent Q said as he eats his Nasty Burger. "You gotta admit, calling a black ops team "The Snowmen" is worse than the White Fang."

Agent L chuckled as she drinks her soda. "So true, I just want to go home and watch Netflix."

"Yeah, and I would like to watch some good old, violent cartoon." Q replied as he eats his Nasty Burger. "Like those Johnny Spector reruns on the Nickeloden."

"I remember that show, before that channel went down hill with it's talking sponge." L comments as she looks out of the window. "Just what is the Black Raven's deal?"

"Who knows, but if the Snowmen don't work on her, then we might go to do some drastic measures." Q said as he shudders at the thought of freeing _him._

"You know the Chief, he'll do anything to get our organization back on top." L replied as she eats her fries. "You know, this food isn't half-bad."

/

At the wishing well of the Sam Manson Memorial Park, Danny and Valerie in their civilian wear are at the wishing fountain as they both held up their quarters, and their Fenton Thermos.

"This park feels...nice." Danny states as he looks around the empty memorial park. "Remember when you caught me and Sam kissing on that bush over there?"

"The 'Fake-out, Make-out?' was it called?" Valerie asked with a light chuckle.

"Yeah, and that was my first kiss with Sam." Danny states as he sighs at the memory. "Man, I was a clueless schmuck back then."

"Yeah, but that's one of your charms." She said as she looks at the fountain. "Why are we here?"

"According to Clockwork, Desiree can be summoned by wishing wells and fountains through ghost portals." Danny states as he and Valerie threw their quarters in the fountain.

The tip of the water fountain starts to fog out, as pink smoke risen around Danny and Valerie. The two saw Desiree rise from the fountain as she looks at the two.

"What is your wishes, halfa and huntress?" Desiree asked as she looks at the two.

"We wish for information." Danny answered. "We wish to learn the identity of the Black Raven."

Desiree shook a little, as she replied "I would grant that wish, but I'm forbidden to grant it."

"What?" Valerie asked in disbelief. "Then, can you tell us what's the connection between her and Vlad?"

"Can't grant that either." Desiree answered.

"Then how about what Vlad-"

"Can't grant that, either."

"Then-"

"Nope."

"What-"

"Are you going to keep asking me questions?" Desiree asked as she cross her arms "Cause right now, I just granted some hobo a year supply of scotch; gonna get himself drunk to death."

Danny then thought up an idea in his head as he ask "We don't have to grant a wish, but you seem to know who's the Black Raven really is."

Desiree's eyes widen in shock, as she looks at the young man next to the chocolate-skinned girl as if they just figured out "I do know, but it is not I to tell." She said cryptically.

"Tell us, or you get trapped in the thermos." Danny threatens with a confident smirk. "And I bet mom would love to examine you."

Desiree twitch as she gives in. "Alright, I'll tell you what I know." She sigh heavily as she sees the two college students leaning in to hear "You might not like to hear it, but the Black Raven is-"

_KGSK_

The ghost genie's eyes look in horror as she sees a red knife sticking out between her large bosom. "Damn." She whispered as the red cracks engulfed her as she starts squirting out ectoplasm from her huge chest.

Danny and Valerie ran away from the fountain as Desiree's tail melts to the water of the fountain as she screams while her ghostly body melts in the fountain, and the concrete around. She then bubbled up as she explodes ectoplasm around the area. All that's left is sticky ectoplasm of Desiree's remains all over the fountain.

"Shit just definitely got real." Valerie states as she spots the Black Raven with her chopper.

"Quit snooping around, you two." The Black Raven told as she revs up her chopper as she drives away.

Danny and Valerie hide in the bushes as Phantom and the Red Huntress appears out of the bushes to give chase towards the Black Raven.

"So, you wanna play cat and mouse?" Raven asked as she speed her chopper as she held her gun towards them and shoots aimlessly at them.

Phantom and Huntress dodge the shots from the cloaked girl as they saw her going down to Del Toro Lane. They follow suit as suddenly a gang of sever men in snow gear and outfits riding white motorcycles as they followed the Black Raven. The cloaked huntress revs up her chopper as she makes a turn towards a large parking lot, as the Snowmen stops to where she is as they all park their rides.

"So, care to explain to me why you Guys in White black ops team followed me here?" Black Raven asked as she brings out her wrist blades.

"Nothing, we're here to give a message from the boss." Snowman1 states as he cracks his knuckles.

The Black Raven chuckled as she replied "You guys are as dumber than you think you are." She said as she sense one of them coming towards her behind as she jumps upward as she slice his head off. "Do you honestly think you can take me down?"

"Get her!" Snowman2 shouts as all six ran towards her, as the Black Raven jumps up as she pulls out her guns. She aims flawlessly as she begins to shoots three of them down. She did a kick on the other Snowman as she shoots him in the kneecaps. Then more starts to come out with many weapons of their own as they aim at her.

"Prepare to die, bitch." One of the Snowmen told as he held his gun at her, but then he was blasted away by an ecto beam as standing before them were Phantom and Huntress.

"I don't know who're you guys are, but mugging a poor, helpless lady won't get you nowhere." Phantom said as he and Huntress prepares themselves against the Snowmen.

"I ain't a helpless lady." Raven mumbled as she pulls out her hoister and shoots one of the Snowmen in the head. She then raise her wrist blades up, activate her skates, and spin around like a top as she slashes down every Snowmen around her. They fall down with blood spilled on the floor. The rest backs away from the ghost huntress who wouldn't care what happens to these guys. She even beheaded one of them as their heads rolled over.

"You...killed them." Phantom said in shock.

"Tsh, so what? Let 'em be ghosts and see what it feels like for them to be spirits." The Raven scoffs.

"Alright, I don't care of you're a ghost hunter or not, you just commit murder." Huntress told as she held her net cannon, aiming at the Raven.

"Hmm, looks like it's time for my leave." The cloak girl said as she gets onto her chopper as she drives away from the two, while running over the head of the still living agent who was shot in the knee, crushing his skull like crackers.

"After her!" Phantom shouts as he and Huntress follow the cloaked huntress as the Raven ends up in the road. They follow her in the empty road as she drives into the business parts of town.

The Huntress flew her board towards the Raven as she ends up in front of her, causing the cloaked huntress to stop. Then, Phantom duplicates himself as twelve of his duplicates surrounds the Black Raven.

"You got yourself surrounded." Phantom told her "Surrender yourself, now."

"For what? Killing in self-defense?" The Black Raven challenged "You can't arrest me for defending myself?"

"Justified homicide, great." Huntress grumbled as the Black Raven chuckled as she pulls out something. It was a trigger of something as she pressed the button.

"You know, you never changed-" her words were covered as the ground underneath her crumbles as she falls down the concrete street.

Phantom dives down to the newly made sink hole as his clones disappeared. He look around for the Black Raven as he hears her voice. "You won't stop me now!"

"Damn." Phantom cursed as he gets back up as he sees the Huntress "She got away." He told her.

"Well, looks like it's back to square one." Huntress replied as they flew away from the area.

/

At FentonWorks, Danny, along with Valerie, Tucker, and Dani have decided to have some little down time for themselves. Coming in the house was Jazz Fenton, who is still the slim orange haired woman wearing a black vest suit and black pants as she sees the four in the kitchen eating store bought cookies. Jack and Maddie are out to investigate the ghostly remains of Desiree at the park.

"Hi guys, I'm back from New York." Jazz told as she waves at them "Anything interesting happened?"

"Ember, Spectra, Bertrand, and Desiree were killed by the Black Raven." Tucker states as he looks over his PDA. "But out of all the ghosts she killed, why does it have to be Desiree? She makes Kim Kardashian look like a twig."

"Tucker, you have issues." Valerie states as Danielle nods in agreement.

"Speaking of Desiree, she knows something about the Black Raven, and Vlad's business with her." Phantom explained.

"Wait, she's been killing ghosts?" Jazz asked.

"And she knows Vlad." Dani states as she looks at Valerie taking an SD Card out of the back of her helmet. "Any footage in there?"

"Yep." Valerie replied as she hands it to Tucker. The techno-genius in a wheelchair inserts the card in his PDA as it plays out footage of the Black Raven's fight.

"So, what have you gotten about her so far?" Jazz asked as she sits beside her brother.

"According to Tucker, there was someone who's renting a rundown apartment under the alias Lilith Clay." Dani states.

"I've searched through many names under Lilith Clay, but all I get was that she was named after some obscured comic book character." Tucker states as he notice something from the video footage that caught his interest. He replays the last audio where the video recorded from Valerie's helmet plays.

_"You know, you've never changed-"BOOM!_

"Strange." Tucker muttered as he could've sworn he hi ears that voice before. "Where is the Black Raven now?" He asked his friend.

"Somewhere in the sewers." Danny confirmed. "But she'll pop up, soon. It'll be only a matter of time."

"This mystery is getting more difficult." Danielle states as she yawns as she gets up and heads towards the living room couch. "I'm taking a nap on the couch. Wake me up when something exciting happens."

"We all need some rest." Danny states as he yawns "This has been a long half week for us."

"I'll make some coffee for you guys." Jazz told them as she went to the coffee maker as she starts making some coffee. "This Black Raven talk sure is wearing you guys out."

"Tell me about it, you should see how she killed the ghosts." Danny replied as he waits for his coffee. "Hey Jazz?"

"Yeah, Danny?" She replied as she pour some coffee in a cup.

"I went to the new memorial park, today." He told her as Jazz looks at him in concern "I still miss her."

"We all miss her, Danny." Jazz replied as she hands in cups of coffee to Danny, Tucker, and Valerie. "Sam will never be missed."

"Yeah, dude. Sam's our friend, and she wouldn't want you to feel bad for not saving her." Tucker reassured him, which the two girls sends in glares towards him. "What?"

"I know she won't feel bad, guys." Danny told them as he held his cup of coffee. "I'll always love Sam in my heart."

"To Sam Manson." Valerie cheered as she held her coffee to toast.

"SAM MANSON." They cheered as they did a toast.

/

Somewhere in downtown Amity, a fat blond man wearing a raggedy old letter jacket is being kicked by an angry Johnny 13. This blond man was the ex-high school quarterback Dash Baxter, who went down hill after failing high school.

"What gives you the right to hit on my girlfriend, tubby?" Johnny demands as he punches Dash in the face.

"I...didn't heard her complaining." Dash replied as he receives a kick in the face. He then saw the ghostly biker pulling out a gun and aims it towards him. "P-please, don't. I'll give you my money."

"Well, Kitty?" Johnny asked as he looks at his girlfriend, as she gives him a thumbs down. "Looks like it's not your lucky day, man." He said as he pulls the trigger.

_BANG._

**/**

**The ghosts are getting more dangerous than before, and now they're after the Black Raven. I fact, everyone's after her head, and she makes a defense for herself. Just who is the Black Raven?**

**Well all of your questions will be revealed in the next chapter!**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	7. The Reveal

**I do not own Danny Phantom, as he and the characters from the show are owned by Butch Hartman.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

Chapter 7: The Reveal

"Last night, former high school quarterback of Casper High, Dashier Baxter, was found dead in a nearby dark alley." Lance Thunder reported as the background shows the paramedics retrieving the body of the former jock. "Police are investigating this first time murder we've ever had in this town since six years-" the tv was shut off as the woman gets out of the bathtub. Apparently, she had a tv installed in the bathroom to keep up with the news and ghost watch, but she's got the information she needs.

"Well, looks like it's hunting time." she said as she gets up from the water, revealing many faded scars all over her well toned thighs, an X-mark on her back, a raven tattoo on the left cheek of her shapely butt to her thigh. She wraps a towel around her C-cup chest as her athletically toned body with her strong arms still wet from her bath.

"Something tells me _he's_ gonna investigate Dash's murder." She spoke as she picks up the ski-mask as she looks at the ten Ecto-knives on the table, and ten blood blossom liquid bottles. "Gonna need to bring some more of these." She states as she wore the mask as well as the shades to go with. Her plan will go accordingly if this will succeed.

/

_"You know, you've never changed-"BOOM!_

Tucker replays the audio and the video over and over again as Danny suits up some ghost gear in the lab. The two were granted permission from Danny's parents to use the ghost monitors for research while they're grocery shopping. Tucker has been replaying the Black Raven footage and dialogue over and over again.

"Tuck, why do you even bother what she's said?" Danny asked "The explosion blocked what she was finished, it probably interrupted her."

"Dude, if there's one thing I know, I have a clear hearing." Tucker states as he replays the audio again. "She was saying something around the time she created that sink hole."

"Which probably interrupted what she was speaking." Danny dismissed as he grabs the Fenton Shockers, two tasers to electrocute ghosts. "Besides, Valerie and Danielle are helping each other cleaning their apartment, so it's just me today."

"There's also news about Dash's murder." Tucker states. "I retrieved the lost security footage for it and take a look for yourself." He opens up a security footage on the other screen as it shows Johnny and Kitty beating up Dash, and then Johnny shoots him in the head.

"Fuck..." Danny said in shocked "Since when did the ghost problem get this dangerous?"

_"You know, you've never changed-"BOOM!_

"Shit got really real." Tucker replied as he edit the audio by trying to measure out the timing of the wavelength. "Remember three years ago the Ghost Lunch Lady disguised herself as a baker, and almost kills the towns people and turn them into meat pies?"

"Yeah, never let the ghosts learn and do a play of Sweeney Todd ever again." Danny replied with a shutter as he inspects the boomerang.

_"You know, you've never changed, Fe-"BOOM!_

Tucker pause. He repeated on what he did before. "Danny, listen to this." He told his best friend.

"What is it?" Danny asked as he looks at the audio as he listens when he sees Tucker shrink down the wavelength of the explosion.

_"You know, you've never changed, Fe-"boom._

Shrinking the explosion again.

_"You know, you've never changed, Fenton."_

The two pause as they stared in shock when they heard the last word and line. It sounded so familiar, but it couldn't be. It's just not possible.

/

The Black Raven rides her chopper through the empty streets of Amity. She's been looking to see if there's any ghosts on sights, as she hears another motorbike running. She smirked underneath her mask; she knows what makes a ghost tick. Johnny and Kitty wanting her head after what she did to Ember.

Deciding to play their little game, she parked near a construction site where the ground is clear as there aren't any construction workers there.

"So, where would you two like to be cut?" Black Raven ask as she brings out her wrist blades.

"None once we end you, bitch." Johnny retorts as his shadow appeared behind him.

"We'll make you pay for killing Spectra and Ember." Kitty said as her hands glow electricity.

"Don't forget Bertrand." Spoke Skulker as he appears phasing up from the ground along with Walker.

"Charges of ghost slaughter is breaking the rules, little girl." Walker told as the four ghosts get ready for battle.

"Four against one? That's not fair." Black Raven said as she sees Skulker aiming his wrist rays to fire at the ghost huntress. Once he shoot, the cloaked huntress dodges the blast as Walker stood behind her along with Johnny's shadow surrounding her. She brings out two Ecto-blades as she slashes Walker's chest and shadow's arm off, causing both of the ghosts to wince in pain.

Johnny growled as he picks up a pipe from the ground and swings it towards the huntress. But the Black Raven dodged it as she kicks the pipe and then kicks Johnny in the face. This cause Kitty to see red as she charges towards the Black Raven, as the huntress dodge the green locks ghost's attack and brings out one of her Ecto-knives, and stabs her to the throat.

"Kitty!" Johnny cried out as he sends his shadow towards the huntress to kill her, but then it was shot by a green, ectoplasm beam. All turn to see Danny Phantom floating down to the battle.

"Don't you guys know that to stay away from a ghost hunter?" Phantom asked as he steps down to the ground. "Because you'll end up dead-dead."

"Stay out of this, whelp." Skulker retorts "This is between us and the bitch!"

"If you're planning on abiding with a murderer, then you'll share a cell-" Walker didn't even get to finish as he felt a rain of red bullets piercing through his chest. The Black Raven held her pistols as she fires towards Walker's head, for which causing his head to explode as the rest of his body falls down and melt to the ground.

"I ain't dealing with this shit." Johnny said as he helps Kitty up as they get on the motorcycle. "Later, losers!" He shouts as he rides away from the scene with Kitty holding her ectoplasm leaking throat.

Black Raven let out a chuckle as she pulls out a trigger. "Goodnight, Grease Monkies." She muttered as she press the trigger as she sees a red explosion. Danny saw it too as well as Skulker as they see the cloud clears and saw the splattered remains of Johnny and Kitty. Johnny is seen with only his torso, legs melted away, with one arm, and half of his face, showing the gushing ectoplasm spilling out. Kitty isn't doing any better as her body is spread allover the streets. Both of their ghostly cores died out once their ectoplasmic bodies melted away.

Skulker fumed. Johnny was like a friend to him, since his girlfriend, Ember, is best friends with Kitty. Now that both his friends, and girlfriend dead, all he has is his hunting skills, and bloodlust for the huntress.

"You bitch!" Skulker screams as he launch his missiles towards the girl, but is blocked by an ecto shield created by Phantom. "I told you to stay out of this, whelp! I have no I'll will towards you this time, I'm after her pelt!"

"And I'm not gonna let you hurt anybody here." Phantom said as his hands glow green. "And I won't let you get killed, Skulker."

Skulker lets out a hollowed chuckle as he glares at the two opposing opponents. "Very well, looks like I'll destroy you both." He unleashes claws from his mechanical knuckles. "Looks like I'll be using my new, upgraded Wolverine claws Technus gave me."

"Looks like I'll have to kill you." Black Raven simply replied as she unleashes her wrist blades, preparing the fight. But Phantom intervene.

"I'm not letting you fight without some answers." Phantom told her, only to receive a kick in the face using her combat boots as she steps up and charges towards Skulker.

It was a heating battle as the Black Raven clashes her blades with Skulker's claws. They each counter with each clang out of their sharp blades. But Skulker was over powered as the blades Raven has are made of Ectoradium, causing him to back away. Luckily for Skulker, one of his claws manage to scratch her arm, leaving a small cut on the Raven's sleeve leaving out blood. The Raven growled as she charges towards Skulker, but the ghost hunter phase down to the ground before the Raven could catch him. She looks around for the Ghost Zone's self proclaimed hunter as he snuck up behind her with his claws near her throat. "Any last words before you die, bitch?" He asked with a sadistic smirk.

"Yeah, just two." Black Raven replied as popping out of her sleeve is a taser. I a split second, she inserts the charged taser towards Skulker's mechanical head, causing an electric spark coming from the helmet head. "Heads. Up."

"GGAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Skulker screams as the inside of his true self is getting electrified. The suit then starts to malfunction as it spattered his green ectoplasm remains against the brick wall he's near.

"Fuck." Phantom cursed as he sees the carnage around him. "You killed them all."

"What? No thank you? That way they won't be causing problems in this town." Black Raven said as she watch the Skulker armor falls into the ground, lifeless.

"What good it is when you killed these ghosts, and what's worse, killing anyone who's getting in your way." Phantom asked as he neutrally looks at the ghost huntress.

"You mean those Cunts in White? I say they deserve it." She told with no remorse in her tone. "They've killed a lot of people just to hunt ghosts. Besides, they're just part of the plan along with these ghosts."

"Plan? You're not just a ghost hunter, you're just as bad as the GIW!" Phantom retorts glaring at the huntress. "Spreading fear, black mail, manslaughter-"

"Naive!" The Black Raven countered "You're too scared of holding a gun and shoot these foolish ghosts that are too dangerous! I'm doing what you should've done a long time ago, cleaning this town of it's infestation!"

Phantom shot a glare at the ghost huntress, who have been an enigma to him since she first came here. "What happened to you?" He asked her. "What happened to you so much? Let me help you."

The Black Raven was taken aback by his offer. But then made a glare as she whispered "You're too late to do that." She brings out some smoke pellets as she disappears into the cloud of smoke as Phantom covers his face from breathing into the smoke.

He opens his eyes, and she was gone. He then looks at Skulker's armor leaking out of what was left of him. He then noticed the blood in his Wolverine claws.

'A blood sample.' He thought as he brings out his phone to call his mom. "Hey mom, I need you to drive the RV at 555 Jigsaw Ave."

/

At the Guys in White facility, Agents D, J, M, N, L, and Q assembles in the office of their Chief as he angrily bangs on the table.

"Are you saying she slaughter them all!?" The Chief exclaimed as he blew steam from his nose as his skin's red like a hot tomato. "Our Snowmen couldn't even take down such a small girl!? She's making us lose our ghost hunting business!"

"It can't be that bad, sir." Agent D assured the Chief picks up his desk and throws it wards him along with Agents J and M.

"NOT THAT BAD!? I PAID THAT BLACK OPS TEAM A LOT OF MONEY FROM OUR BUDGET, AND NOW WE'LL END UP BROKE!" The Chief yelled out through his lungs as he calms down and sits on his chair. "Alright, looks like we'll have to do some dirty work. Our last resort will be on the expert of taking down ones like the Black Raven."

"Sir, you don't actually suggests..." Agent M ask with fear in his voice.

"Of course he's suggesting releasing _him._" Agent L replied with a neutral expression that strikes professionalism.

"Uh Chief." Agent Q said as he points at behind the window.

"What is it, Q?" The Chief asked as he turns behind as he sees outside the window was the Black Raven, holding an Ecto-bazooka as she waves at the leader of the GIW. "Oh fuck."

Instinctively, the Chief ran out as soon as the missile launches towards the building. Once it reaches, it explodes the office as flames engulfs Agent D, J, M, and N, leaving agents L, Q, and the Chief alive. They get out once the explosion breaks down the doors. They head down the stairs as they avoid the explosion from the bazooka.

"She knows what we've been doing." Agent Q states.

"Not shit, Sherlock." The Chief respond as he sigh.

"What should we do now, sir?" Agent L ask her boss.

"Call O and K that Amity Penitentiary owes me a solid." The Chief answered.

"Do you need extra agents?" Agent L asked again.

"Send in what we have left on the Snowmen." The Chief replied to his agents. "I want the Black Raven to be done with once and for all, along with the ghost problem."

/

"Amazing." Jack states as he observes the armor of Skulker as he looks at the busted head leaking ectoplasm "She must've used like, what 1 million volts in that taser?"

"And where did he get these upgrades?" Maddie asked as she sees the specs of the armor. "Who knew this armor was controlled by a mechanical ghost?"

"Mom, Dad, can you keep it down? I'm trying to find a blood match." Danny told them as he looks at the blood sample downloading. It was almost complete as images of multiple people were seen through the possible matchings on the computer monitor.

"I don't see why you're bothering finding the identity of the Black Raven, Danny." Jack said "I mean, every girl needs their privacy, ask your mom and sister."

"This is something bigger than that, dad." Danny replied as the screen saids match complete. "Alright, now who's our our-" He stopped himself as he looks at the match of the blood. "No, it can't be."

A tray falls into the ground as the family saw Jazz looking at the screen in shock. She gave a sad look in her face as she looks at Danny. Maddie and Jack look at Danny also as they see the name of the match.

"But she's...dead." He whispered as the young adult halfa changed into Phantom and heads out of the Ghost Zone. The monitor is seen with bright red digital words under the blood sample match.

Perfect Match: Sam Manson.

**/**

**Well, this is fucked up.i bet most of you people already knew who was the Black Raven, but wondering how Sam is possible to be alive? Stay tuned and find out in next chapter!**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	8. The Renaskigi River

**I do not own Danny Phantom as he and the rest of the characters belong to Butch Hartman.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

Chapter 8: The Renaskigi River

"Clockwork!"

Danny shouts in the air as he flew towards Clockwork's realm, where only he knows where it is, besides the Observants. The halfa flew towards the clock tower realm of the Ghost Zone as he lands on the home of Clockwork.

"Apprentice." Clockwork spoke as he appears from the shadows. "I know why you've come here."

Danny gave Clockwork an anxious look in his face. A bead of sweat drops in front of his face as he gives the old Time Master a look. "She's alive, isn't she?"

"Yes, Daniel." Clockwork told him. "But if you think I may have something to do with this, it's not me."

"I know." Danny replied as he grips his fists together. "Where's Vlad?"

Clockwork looks at the young man with a neutral expression as he changed into an old man. "He's at that old cabin you and your mother once were." He told him as Danny remembers how Vlad set up a bunch of ghost animals to attack him and his mom.

"Thanks." He replied as he turns but just as Clockwork spoke.

"Remember Daniel, there are many things that can be redeem, but it's too late for those who cannot." He cryptically states as he sees Danny fly off.

/

Inside City Hall, Black Raven sits on the mayor's desk as she is covered in green ghost blood. She may not have found Vlad, but she did have some good target practice. Fright Knight(Ecto-grenade inside of him), Aragon(cuts his head off with a red ecto-knife), Undergrowth(melts in blood blossom liquid), Ghost Lunch Lady(inserts blood blossoms with meat) and a barely alive Technus, which Raven shoots him in the head with a blood blossom bullet.

"Since Vladdy isn't here, guess I'll have to settle with his friends." The Raven smirk as she held the helmet of what was once the Fright Knight, as she also holds the crown of Prince Aragon. In front of her are the splattered remains of the two fallen ghosts, along with Undergrowth's dried thorns, and the ghost lunch lady's meat. "Too bad they have to be shot at. Vlad's gonna need better security. Well, better hope my plan works."

She gets up from Vlad's desk as she walks over the gooey puddle remains of the ghostly remains. She stops for a moment as an idea pops up form her head. "You know, maybe I should dance around their bodies for a while."

And she did dance over their melted, ectoplasmic bodies.

/

The view of the night sky of his rich cabin in Wisconsin. Vlad stands at the balcony of his cabin as he pours his scotch in his small glass as he decides to burn the alcoholic taste in his stomach. The ectoplasm inside of him will burn off the alcohol so he won't get drunk easily.

It was his tenth glass.

He then felt his ghost sense as he shut his eyes and knew who was visiting him. "I won't be surprised. By now, she has killed Fright Knight and Aragon after she realized that I'm gone. She'll never find me here, since only you and your mother knows where this cabin is."

Standing at the doorway of the balcony of the billionaire's cabin, was Danny Phantom as he glares at the older halfa. He came to Vlad for some answers, as he only harshly spoke "How?"

Vlad looks at the boy in solemn. He stands up as he walks back inside "You have the right to learn how Sam is still alive-" he is then received a fist in the face as the older halfa stumble down onto the wooden floor.

"How did you revive Sam!? Did you clone her? Is she a ghost in some body she's possessing? Have you no shame of playing god, Vladimir!?" Danny demands as he barks at the man as he looks down in him.

"No, I did not clone her, and no, she is not a ghost possessing her corpse." Vlad told him as he picks himself up. 'And I see his manners are still crude as usual.'

"Then how is she still alive!?" Danny demands as he glares at Vlad.

"Just sit down and calm down, Daniel." Vlad told the younger halfa. "Would you like some wine."

"Not a drinker." Danny replied as he sits on the couch. Not trusting the drinks Vlad puts in, too afraid of what if the older halfa

Vlad poured himself some more cherry wine after his was spilled from Danny's punch. He looks at Danny as he asked "What makes you sure I'm responsible for Samantha's revival?"

"Desiree tipped me off before she exploded." Danny told him as Vlad gave him a confusing and disturbed look "Pierced through the chest by a red ecto knife. You should've seen it, Desiree's boobs actually pops-"

"Stop right there." Vlad told him as he is disturbed enough already. "I'm just gonna tell you how Samantha-"

"Sam." Danny corrects him.

"-Sam became back from the dead." Vlad states as he begins his story.

_/_

_Flashback, Vlad's narration:_

_Six years ago, I was in the mist of one of my schemes. I attempt to obtain a serum that will help me prevent my Ecto-acne. All that I require was to steal something from your parents lab. Bu them I thought to myself, 'Daniel always foil my plans.' I then thought up of something to keep you distracted from my activities._

_I search through the Ghost Zone to look for some potential ghosts to keep you busy. Unfortunately, it was the Holidays so they aren't permitted to break their Christmas truce. Not what happened to Ghost Writer._

_So I've decided on an alternative approach. I've researched that you've encounter this circus ring leader, Frederich Isak Showenhower, aka Freakshow. With his expertise on ghosts, I've made a anonymous bail for his release from the Amity Penitentiary. I even hired him from Craigslist to meat at a secret spot._

_I've met up with Freakshow and offered him a deal. I'll have him control some of your ghostly rogues to keep you as a distraction while I sneak inside of your parents's lab. I would think I'd have him under control, a pawn for my plans. But there's always one pawn that'll always go rogue._

_Later on as no one was home, Jack and Maddie went either grocery shopping or ghost hunting. But it was then I got a call from Fright Knight, informing me of Showenhower's rampage. I ignored it at first, until I heard about the shooting._

_And also, the abduction of Sam Manson._

_After her death, I was felt guilt and regret for the first time. When I saw your miserable look on your face over her death, it immediately reminded me of how I was when I never got the chance to tell Maddie how I loved her. So I thought to myself of giving you an indefinite truce._

_So I've replaced the body of the Manson girl with a look alike mannequin. I believe that no one will suspect her body's disappearance, since it took so much cloning myself and over shadowing. I retrieved the body into my underground lab, freezing her body so it won't rot. I then have my Vultures to have Desiree to the lab. Since most of my cloning research was destroyed, no thanks to you, Daniel, Desiree is the only resort._

_I requested her to bring Sam's body back to life, but Desiree told me that she can't bring people back from the dead, or time travel to prevent the girl's death. It was hopeless at first, until Desiree told me about somewhere in the farthest reach of a location on Earth that can help bring her back to life._

_The Renaskigi River._

_I hear that the Renaskigi River is located in the deepest parts of the Earth. Located near Mt. Everest for which I have made my wish to Desiree to locate us there. Once we made it, we were inside of Mt. Everest; that's where the Renaskigi River was._

_It was green liquid of water; close to ectoplasm but it had some radiating feature that smells like...death. Desiree told me that there was one an old aging man who has dipped himself in the river and it made him immortal. To be safe, I've tested it on a dead frog to place it in the river, and a few minutes later it came back to life. This is just what I need to bring back Samantha._

_I've set up some stuff to safely dip Sam's body inside the lake. I've even wrap bandages on her so there won't be any risk of damage can be bought to her skin. I have hoped that it'll be a success in reviving her, and hopefully forgiveness will come and never have you suffer the same faith, Daniel._

_But that's where things were...miscalculated._

_When Samantha was revived...something went wrong._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" She screamed in panic. Once she saw me, she panicked right away. Couldn't blame her for what I have done to you and her friends, but it was at the moment where I've noticed her eyes. Word cannot describe what her eyes mean._

_Death, fear, sorrow, pain, misery..._

_Darkness._

_There was a darkness in her eyes._

_Something that I have never seen._

_Desiree was about to do something to stop her, but I stopped her once I see Samantha getting out of the water. She was charging violently towards me as she punch me in the face. She ran out of the inside of the cave as she ran out of the tunnel._

_Once Desiree and I followed, she was already gone. No trace of her left._

_Flashback Ends_

_/_

Vlad looks down in shame as he drinks his last glass. "We've searched for her throughout the snowy mountains. But all we can assume was that she had perished and possibly died of frostbite." Vlad said as he looks solemn "It was then two years later have passed and at that I was in one of my business trips. Soon, I was confronted by the Black Raven. At first, she said that she knows me, which I didn't know who she was. But it was then she revealed to me her identity which shocked me the most. She said that she had major plans for Amity and told me that she has weapons and tools for it, and knows how to use the blood blossoms affectively on ghost. Making it more lethal for them." His face shows fear in his eyes.

"She's killing ghosts, and she won't stop until she kills them all." Danny states as Vlad looks at him.

"No, it's more than just ghost killings, Daniel." Vlad told him. "The ghosts, the Guys in White, Amity, they're all just part of her plans. Her plans of vengeance."

"Vengeance? Who would wrong her?" Danny asked in confusion.

'This boy really is Jack's son.' Vlad thought as he said. "Think Daniel, name one person who Samantha will most likely aim at? Someone in Amity that knows ghosts better than everyone else." Vlad hints just to get Danny to guess. It was then Danny's eyes widen in the realization on who's Sam really after.

"If you're right about this, the we need to stop her." Danny told him as Vlad grabs his arm.

"And what? Get killed like the others? You've seen what she has done to Ember, Skulker, Walker, Spectra, and need I say more?" Vlad listed off the ghosts The Black Raven killed and possibly have killed the ones guarding his home.

"She's my responsibility." Danny told him as he looks down and change into Phantom. "I lost her once, and I'm not gonna lose her again!" As of that, he flew off back to Amity.

Vlad looks at the young halfa as he sigh. "Well, if this didn't go according to Daniel, better to work on his funeral papers."

/

At the Amity Penitentiary, the guards in charge of keeping watch at the security box. It was then they saw men in snow gear barge in with guns in their person.

"Hey, state your identifications!" One of the guards order as the Snowmen aims his gun towards the frighten guard.

"Give me the pass code to prison cell 34-F." The leading Snowmen orders as the guard has his hands up as he opens press on the elevators. "Guys in White orders."

The guard understood as he replied "You know, he was expecting you people to come." The guard snarled as the elevator door opens as the Chief with Agents O, K, L and Q along with.

"Are you sure about this, Chief?" Agent Q asked him.

"If you're desperate to kill the enemy, you have to team up with the crazies, Q." Chief replied as they made it to the F block. "Let's get this over with."

Over at the corridors of the F block, laughter can be heard echoing throughout the halls. It was the prisoner in cell room 34-F, as he looks at the window of his cell door with a sickening grin on his face.

"I was wondering where my favorite boy's would show up." He said with a grin. "I've even brought my toothbrush with me." He said as his pale face is shown on a certain light.

Freakshow.

**/**

**Well, I hope that everyone loves this chapter, and how I've manage to explain how Sam's alive. Now the climax is coming so I hope you like this chapter. The Guys in White have come for Freakshow for some help against the Black Raven, what could possibly go wrong?**

**Well, see you then, and remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	9. Vengeance

**Sorry for the long wait, so to make up for the lateness, here's chapter 9 and sorry if it feels rushed or anything.**

**Before you read, let me clarified that I do not own Danny Phantom, even if I did I won't revive the show for its own good. If the show continued on for ten seasons, then it will be stale just like Spongebob, Fairly Odd Parents, Simpsons, and Family Guy.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

Chapter 9: Vengeance

Danny flew back to FentonWorks as he hides in an alley and changes back into his human half. He walks around his home as he opens and is greeted by his parents.

"Danny, are you alright, dear?" Maddie asked in concern.

"Yes mom, I'm fine." Danny replied as he nodded. "But I don't think we should be concern about me."

"You mean, the Black Raven?" Jack asked as Danny leads them to the lab.

"I've discovered how Sam lives." He told as he looks at Jazz who was in the lab along with Tucker. "Call Valerie and Dani over, we got to stop Sam from making things worse for herself."

"What do you mean, Danny?" Jazz asked him in concern.

"Yeah dude, it shocked me when I learn that Sam's a crazy ghost hunter." Tucker said which earn some stern stares towards him. "Right, not helping."

"The ghosts, and the Guys in White were just part of the plan." Danny states as he grabs some anti-ghost equipment. "All this time she came to Amity for vengeance."

Jazz gasped as she realizes what her brother means. "You don't mean-"

"Yes." Danny told as he wears his Fenton goggles. "She's trying get Freakshow out."

/

Meanwhile, at the Amity Penitentiary the Chief, Agents K, O, L, and Q, along with the Snowmen surrounds Freakshow as he sits across table with the Chief facing him. Agent L kindly gave her leader a small glass of water, as Freakshow is eating a piece of steak with poach eggs.

"Mmm, the steak's a bit over cooked." Freakshow comments as he eyes in Agent L. "You know, white dips not your color." He comments earning a glare from the woman.

"Look, let's get down to business." The Chief began. "You see, I got a problem. There's this ghost hunter in town and she is messing with the GIW affairs. What's worse is she's making us look incompetent."

"The Black Raven, I have heard about her." Freakshow states as he swallows his meal. "I'm a bit thirsty, can I have a glass."

"Give him one." Chief orders as one Snowmen trooper poor a glass of water as he slides it down towards Freakshow.

The paste face man grabs the glass as he looks at his own reflection. The ringleader gave a sickening grin as he breaks the glass on the table. He then uses it to slash the throat of one of the Snowmen and then grabbing his gun from his pouch; tGIW were authorized to carry guns in case they have to kill any ghost supporters or terrorists. Freakshow then starts to shoot each and every Snowmen on the heads and chest. The Chief, and his four agents were spared.

Agents O and K were about to shoot him, but Freakshow points his gun and shoot the two agents dead. "You know, if we're gonna make this deal, then we do things my way." He said earning a glare from the Chief.

"What do you inquire?" Chief asked.

"Well, for one I want to get in touch with Lydia. She'll know when I'm out. Also, I'm gonna need some guys, but not those guys because they're, you know, dead." Freakshow speaks as he chuckles madly as he gives a psychopathic look.

"Sir, are you sure this is a wise decision?" Agent Q asked.

"If you want to take down something, you have no choice but to make a deal with the devil." The Chief replied as he gives a stern look. 'After the Raven is put down, we'll double cross Freakshow.'

/

The next day.

Valerie and Dani were having Chinese for dinner, as they discuss about their everyday life in college and high school. Dani goes on a out this Freshmen boy asking her out, despite graduating soon, as Valerie listens.

"So, I told Norbert that he was nice and kind enough to ask me out, but I nicely decline since I'm not that interested." She said as she eats her rice.

"Well, at least you did it in a mature way." Valerie replied. "At least they're not stalkers like Mikey was."

"Whatever happened to him?" Dani asked.

"Who knows, heard he moved to Norrisville." Valerie states as the two roomies heard something interesting on the television.

"Breaking News! Over at the Amity Park bridge that leads to Elmerton, a pick up truck is seen blocking the traffic." Lance Thunder announced as the camera shows a pick up truck with Freakshow up on top and spreading gasoline around. His partner, Lydia, is seen floating next to him, striking terror throughout the police whom are about to charge at them. Her tattoos have driven them away. "It seems the criminal and former ringleader of Circus Gothica, Freakshow, is one of the perpetrators of this attack along with his ghost companion." Lance said as he is being chased out by one of the tattoo bats from Lydia.

"Well, looks like we better suit up." Valerie said as her Red Huntress uniform covers her up automatically as she gets into gear.

"Way ahead of you." Dani replied as she changed into Phantom Girl. "Danny's probably waiting for us."

"Don't forget the Black Raven." Huntress said as the two look sad when they heard that the Raven was Sam.

"Even though I'm glad that she's alive, I still can't help but wonder why she's like this?" Phantom Girl questions as Val place her hand on her shoulder.

"No matter what, Sam is still Sam. Danny believes that she can be helped." Valerie states. "But if she does something that cross the lines, all bets are off."

Dani sigh as she looks at the woman she admires and loved. "She would never hurt us, I'm sure of it."

"You and Danny think alike." Valerie states as they head out the window of their apartment.

/

"Danny, are you sure she's going after Freakshow?" Tucker asked through the Fenton Phones.

"Tuck, you know what he did to her." Danny respond. "I'm gonna have to take down Freakshow before the Raven does."

"Is it really that bad to kill him?" Tucker asked. "I mean, wouldn't it be better if that monster was put to rest?"

"Tuck, you know I don't support murder." Danny told him as he hears Tucker winced. They both have the disturbing memory of Dan flesh in their minds.

"Well, why can't you let Sam do it?" Tucker asked him.

"Because I don't want her to go on a path of no return." Danny states. "If she kills Freakshow-"

Suddenly, Danny hears police sirens while on his way to the bridge. He spots a large pick up truck and on top of the truck is none other than Freakshow, who's spreading gasoline all over. "Tucker, analysis."

"Freakshow has hostages in that truck, Danny." Tucker reports as Danny flew towards to where the police helicopter is heading.

"Looks like that's my que." Danny said as he flew towards to the bridge as he spots Freakshow spreading gasoline inside the pick up truck's large carrier.

Inside the truck are tied up, bound, and gagged members of the Guys in White. They struggle to get loose as the gasoline is poured down on them.

"You can never trust anyone these days." The Chief grumbled.

"There goes my 2 week retirement plan." One of the agents comments as he felt the gasoline can fell on top of his heads.

"Feeling comfortable?" Freakshow asked them with a wild grin on his face as he pulls out a lighter. "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, what a way to go for every member of the Guys in White."

"Someone, help us!" Agent Q shouts as he struggles from his bindings.

"Hell, we'll settle for Phantom to save us all!" Agent L admits which earns a glare towards her chief.

Freakshow grins like a madman as he looks up as he saw Phantom coming towards him. "Well, well, welly, well, well. Looks like Phantom decides to show up. Lydia, attack!"

Lydia did as her master told as she flew in towards the halfa as she shoots Ecto blast towards him. Danny dodges them as he shoots his ecto blast towards her. Danny then pulls out an ecto gun as he shoots her with an ecto blast to the chest. Lydia falls back as she hits the water, as she resurfaced to send in her ghostly monster tattoos towards Danny to attack.

"Well, I see that you improved over the years, Lydia." Danny comments as he shoots an ecto-ray. "Too bad your boyfriend lacks the physical strength as I do. In fact, you're still weak as ever."

Lydia glares at the halfa as she prepares to unleash her ghostly powers on him. But before she can proceed to attack, she is hit with a blood blossom bullet in the chest, causing Lydia to scream in agony.

Freakshow then noticed Lydia's screams of pain as he watch her fall into the river. "Lydia? Lydia!?" Freakshow screams out of his lungs as he watch his beloved partner fell down in the river, as a splash is heard as green ectoplasm flow in the river. "Who killed my Lydia!?"

"That'll be me, Freak." Spoke the Black Raven as the circus ringleader turns and saw the Black Raven as she punches him in the gut. The paste faced villain winced as Raven straps him with a wire as she activates her jet boots and flew away from the truck, as she aims her gun at the gas as she fires it setting the gas into a trail of flames heading towards the truck as she escapes with Freakshow.

Danny look at the burning truck, knowing that those Idiots in White are in there. He picks out the Fenton Extinguisher, just in case something like this would happened, as he extinguish the flames. It was then the Huntress and Phantom Girl appears as they use their own extinguishers towards the burning truck.

"There are people inside the truck." Phantom told them.

"Who are they?" Huntress asked.

"G.I.W." Danny answered.

"Do we really have to save them?" Phantom Girl asked as the two glared at her. "Fine." She rolled her eyes.

The three manage to extinguish the fire as Phantom and Phantom Girl phase through inside the truck and saw some of the burnt agents and the only ones who aren't burnt are Agents L, Q, and their Chief.

"Help us!" Agent Q asked.

"Don't help us! We'll die together!" The Chief barked.

"Leave him, he's crazy!" Agent L exclaimed.

"We're gonna help you whether you like it or not, son!" Danielle told them off while waving her hands leaving the confused agents to blink twice.

"Please, don't." Danny said as he and Danielle grab the three agents as they escaped through the truck as Huntress extinguish it from an explosion. The two halfas dropped the agents down towards the police.

"Well, that went well." Phantom Girl states as she saw her brother flew off to follow the Black Raven. "Be careful, big bro." She whispered to herself as she joins Huntress.

/

The owned onto the floor of an apartment, Freakshow groans as he sees the Black Raven standing before him. She has him tied up good for a ghost huntress.

"Is there any reason you brought me here?" Freakshow asked her, still angry that she killed his Lydia.

"Just some payback." Raven told her as she glares at the man.

"Payback? Are you from the IRS? I've never pay for my taxes anyway." Freakshow said as he watch his kidnapper pulling out a crowbar from her jacket.

"I bet this looks familiar to you, doesn't it, Freak?" Black Raven asked as she shows him the crowbar that has some blood stains and rust.

"Hmm, nope!" Freakshow mocks as he grins like a maniac.

"Okay, how's about this to jog your memory?" She raised the crowbar and swings it down towards the circus ringleader. She's going to enjoy this for a while.

**/**

**Sorry if I killed off Lydia for you, quackers!**

**So here's some author's commentary: working on this chapter was a bitch. I've been busy with other stories and real life problems it's not even funny. Dealing with the anti-Sam fans was enough to give me the last straw, so I'm going to say this once: THEY'RE FICTIONAL CHARACTERS! Danny, Sam, Tucker, Vlad, every character from the show are made up of fiction! It's a dated cartoon that you don't have to take seriously. Just enjoy the cartoon, and not make a big deal about the pairings, the character development, and bitch about the characters you don't like. I just like the show as the way it is, I don't care if Danny ends up with Sam in the end, that's the creator's decision. It's one of the reasons why I don't write much of DP Fanfics anymore.**

**Okay, rants done.**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


	10. Breaking Point

**I do not own Danny Phantom, it is owned by Butch Hartman.**

**Enjoy.**

**/**

Chapter 10: Breaking Point.

Danny searched around.

In all of his years if his experience in ghost fighting, he is usually very good at finding things. Like that time where he found a bolt for one of his parents' inventions or that time he found a used condom in his college art class.

Okay, he seriously didn't need to remember that.

He followed the trail to where the Black Raven took Freakshow. Right now he's at the South side of Amity Park; Elmerton. The neighborhood wasn't in top shape since he last remembered it. Probably due to the ghost problem and the crime rate. It's funny that Amity Park never had a crime rate before. Not since the great massacre of 1972.

But that's another story.

Danny flew down to the streets, looking around to find the masked ghost hunter. He had a chill as he sense someone is near. The presence had this dark aura, a powerful one to be exact. Danny has never felt this much powerful presence since...

Dan.

Could the Black Raven be Sam's Dan? The inner darkness that Sam has in herself that she didn't want to release? While Dan was a homicidal maniac who enjoys the end and destruction, the Raven enjoys killing ghosts. But there's no enjoyment in killing ghosts than killing Freakshow. But the Sam he knew was an optimist, she taught him that being unique is good.

When Sam died, he decides to use his powers more responsibly. Sure the town would hate him, but what can he do about it? He's going to save them no matter what they think of him. A menace to society, a freak of nature, an abomination that mocks God's work? What do they know. Now that he's older, he's more wiser and more responsible with how he use his powers. And that's what made Sam fall for him, his responsibilities.

"So, you came." Danny turn to the source of the voice as he look through the alleyway. It was the Black Raven as she emerges from the shadows, holding her ecto knife and pistol with her. "Ready to dance?" He asked as lightning crackles.

Danny let his hair fall onto his facets it starts to rain. He wonders what has she been through in all these years.

"So, we're dealing this with a knife fight or something? Cause I got no weapon to use in my hands." He said as he waves his free hands as the Raven threw him a knife down in between his feet.

"Optimism, I've remembered what that is like." The Raven dryly replied as she readies her knife.

"You were always a caring person for Mother Earth...Sam." Danny told as he knew this will get her to snap.

The Black Raven didn't say anything as she charges at Danny with the green blade in her hand as Danny dodges it. But what the halfa didn't expect was for her to do a back kick on him in the jaw. Danny uses the Fenton Fisher to entangle the Raven's feet as he trips her down on the street.

"Forgot how much amazing toys you got." The Black Raven comments as she threw Ecto throwing stars at him. Danny dodges as one of them cuts his shoulder. He then shoots an Ecto ray towards her as the Black Raven gets hit with it. She crash to the wall of the building as she groans. She looks at her still entangle feet as the wires are still connected to Danny's Fenton Fisher, so she brings out her taser to shock the wire as it shocks Danny, causing him to scream as he falls down. "But you're not the only one with good toys." She said as she flew up using her rocket boots as she head straight towards the roof.

Groaning, Danny looks at where the Raven is going as he flew up to the roof as well. He followed the purple cloaked woman as he wondered what's she's to, but he knows that she must be stopped. He charge at her as he tackles her to the floor, pinning her down. The Black Raven struggles as Danny pins her hands to the ground, and his knees on top of her's. Using every ounce of strength she has left, she uses her head to knock Danny's jaw out as she flips him over with her wrist blade near his neck.

The Raven glares at him through her mask, as she spoke. "I thought you were stronger than that."

"I am." He replied as he turns intangible as he disappears into the floor.

"Forgot he could do that." The Black Raven muttered as she uses her state of the art ghost vision in her lens to detect him. She turns around as she didn't notice that the halfa is closely behind her.

Danny's hands glow as soon as the Raven turns around only to see Danny blast her off of the roof and falls towards another roof, this time a cathedral. She hits onto the flat surface of the roof as Danny floated down towards her to see if she's alright. As he gets close to her, she punches him in the nose, causing him to stumble back as he wince through the pain of his bloody nose.

"You must be crazier than I thought, Ghost Man." The Raven snarled as she held her knife as she aims it at him.

Danny winced as he stops the bleeding from his nose as he turns to her. "Hey, I didn't mean to throw you off of the roof! I was protecting myself."

"Always thinking about yourself." The Raven said as she looks at him. "But you know, I'm impressed. You've manage to take me down four times. Must be rusty." She muttered "So if you manage to take me out a fifth time, I'll give you a reward." She said in a sultry voice.

"Alright, maybe I can feel those wide hips and that bubbly ass of yours." Danny quipped as the Raven felt flattered.

"Wow, did you kiss your mother with that mouth?" The Black Raven asked as she charges towards him with her wrist blades at him.

Danny dodges the wrist blades but one of them cuts his side. He yelped as the wrist blade stabs him in the thigh, letting green liquid spill out of his leg.

"GAAAAHHHH!" Danny screams as the Black Raven kicks him as he falls down. The halfa grabs his bleeding leg as the ghost hunter straddles him around his waist as she cross her wrist blades around his neck.

"Looks like I win this one." The Black Raven notes. She heard him chuckled. "What's so funny?!"

Danny just looks at the masked girl with a weak smirk as the drops of rain fall onto his face. "Think...fast." He muttered as the Raven felt her mask helmet disappeared. She growled as she brings her blades together to behead Phantom, who reveals to be just a duplicate.

The real Danny Phantom stood carrying the technological mask-helmet as he looks at the cloaked woman's dark and wavy long hair. All he could think of was something he remembered a long time ago...

/

_Flashback_

_Six years, and three months before Freakshow was on the loose..._

_Watching the sunset together at the old oak tree at the park, Danny and Sam sit near each other as they see the sun set down._

_"Man, isn't this a beautiful sunset." Sam asked as she brings her knees together._

_"Yeah, more beautiful than that time with the Nocturne incident." Danny states. "Man, Tuck would've seen this if he wasn't bed written with a sick stomach ache."_

_Sam snorts. "He's probably too busy watching those echii animes where girl's clothing are made of napkins and shows lots of fanservice, and hentai."_

_"Yeah, that's Fairy Tail in a nutshell." Danny quipped._

_"You watch that show?" Sam asked him._

_"I can't even stomach through the first five minutes of it." Danny replied as he turn to see two of Danny Phantom fan girls died their hair white. "You'd think the fan girls would only care about boy good looking the guy looks rather than seeing through the personality and his actions."_

_"Really? Give me an example?" Sam asked._

_"Deathstroke from Teen Titans." Danny answered. "The guy is basically what Vlad is similar, but more darker and more cooler. He stalks and fights teenagers, and manage to get two of them to be his apprentice, for a short time, and the mind-raping on those teenagers. The guy uses tactics and manipulations just to arch some teenagers, and he's a creeper. But despite all of that, the fangirls just love him."_

_"Could you imagine Vlad with fangirls." Sam joked as she chuckled._

_"Yeah, and some loser fangirl from DeviantArt would create Mary Sues for him." Danny adds as he laughs._

_They both laugh as Sam stops laughing as Danny did as well. They both sigh as they continue to watch the sunset. _

_"Hey Danny." She spoke._

_"Yes, Sam?" Danny asked as he turns to her._

_"You wouldn't let anything bad to happen to me, or everyone you cared about, right?" Sam asked as she continues to look at the sunset._

_"W-what? I won't let anything bad happened to anyone! You will be the last person I'll let get hurt under my watch!" He declared._

_Sam smiled in relief as she replied. "Thanks, Danny. I hope that won't happen anytime soon."_

_Flashback Ends._

/

Lightning flashed as the Black Raven turns around to reveal herself to Danny. The halfa gave a stern look at the ghost hunter's face. Her long shoulder-length black hair drops down due to the rain. Her amethyst eyes look different, they were cold and were the eyes of a killer. She has an X-shaped scar over her left cheek as well as a scar on her nose. Her black lips with a cut on the bottom of the lip is quite noticable. Her body grew more matured, even in her slim and athletic figure. To Danny, she can bring Paulina and Ember to shame.

"Sam." Danny muttered as the young woman stood in front of him with a smug look.

"Yes." Sam replied quietly.

"I don't want to fight you, Sam."

"All evidence to the contrary."

"Please Sam, I can help you." He offered. "I've heard what happened to you."

"Oh, got a talk with Vlad, huh?" She asked dryly. "You'd want to make it easier that taking that dip in some fountain of youth turned me rabid? Or that I have become like this because I've chose to." She pressed something in her person as Danny looks at the mask-helmet he was holding.

He quickly drops the helmet as he kicks it over in the air as it explodes. He duct down only to find a steel toed boot hit him in the face. He falls back as he stops himself just as he watch Sam charging at him. The female hunter brings out a blade as Danny caught her blade hand as he twist it to behind, as he gives her a head lock.

"Tell me, what bothers you more? That someone played god and brought back the girl you love, or that I've diminished your ego since I've became a better ghost hunter than you, Valerie, and those Douches in White?" Sam asked as she push back Danny to a wall as she spins out of his grip. She charge at him with the knife but Danny jumps onto her as he clashes the blade she gave him with her's.

"You're ruling through intimidation and the countless murders to not only ghosts, but the GIW agents you've killed." Danny retorts as he grips the knife with hers like a sword.

"I'm what Amity needs!" Sam countered as she brings her blade away as she kicks him in the chest. Phantom stumbles back as Sam jumps onto his shoulders wrapping her legs around his head as he struggles to let her go.

"Even in this armor...your thighs are warm." Danny quipped in his usual manner of speaking.

"Grow up." Sam replied in monotone as she clicks her rocket boots to get the halfa up in the air despite that he can fly.

They both landed onto another rooftop as Sam drops him down as he rolled over. He gets up as he looks at her trying to stab him again as he grabs her arm as he pins her to the billboard sign.

"We're all a bunch of misfits of the night. Both menaces taking each other out, huh Danny?" Sam asked as Danny showed no emotion.

"True, but what if I do this." Danny pulls out one of Sam's light ups which makes her eyes widen of realization. He drops the light up onto her cloak pocket as it burst into flames.

In a panic, she kicks him off as the former goth takes her flaming cloak off of her as she is now just in her kevlar armored suit. She looks around for Danny as she clicks her rocket boots again to escape. She looks back to see Danny following her, as he shoots an Ecto-ray towards her left boot, causing a malfunction. Now she is pissed as she has to fly with one of her boots, but she looks at her target window of another apartment as she crashes down to the bathroom.

Falling onto the tub, she gets up as she felt a cracked rib. Gonna have to get that one fixed later. She looks back as she saw Danny facing her as he enters the window to the bathroom.

"This is far enough, Sam." Danny growled as his green eyes shine in anger.

"Try it!" Sam growled back as she brings her wrist blades towards him as Danny manages to grab them even though it hurts him. He snakes the blades away from her as he threw them out of the window.

"No more tricks!" Danny shouts as he grabs Sam's shoulder and threw her to the wall. Sam flips back up as she aims her punch towards him as Danny dodges and she hits the bathroom plated walls, hard. She did a back kick towards him but Danny caught her ankle as he shoves her down as her head hits the sink, followed by the toilet as both break from the hit.

She gets back up as she backs away to prepare herself. Danny can tell that she is exhausted, tired from the fight. Good for his advantage. He uses his arms to strike at her sides, follow by pulling her head to his knee. He then grabs her chest as he pulls her to him so he can give her a head butt. He then swings her to the plated wall as he shouts. "You say you want to be better than me? But it won't happened, not like this!" He then uses his glowing left hook of his hand to punch her powerful enough to crash her to a different room. She groans as she lands on the floor of the room.

Danny walks towards her, hoping that he didn't do any damage. He never felt so...brutal with his opponent. Was he really that hardcore of a fighter like Dan and Vlad describes him to be? He just beat up his friend out of rage for crying out loud.

"Sam, are you okay?" He asked as Sam gets up, with a gun in her hand.

"I'll live." Sam replied as she gets up with the gun in her hand. It was filled with Ecto-bullets.

"Sam, I know that I failed to save you..." Danny started as he felt a tear coming out of his eye. "But I'm tried to save you, Sam. I tried so hard to rescue you. Now, I'm trying to save you now."

"Is that what you think this is about?" Sam asked him as she sniffs. Now a tear falls out of her eye. "That you let me get tortured and killed? I don't know how clueless you are; but you're always known to be that way, don't you?"

Danny flinch when she saids that, it was the truth.

"Danny, I forgive you for not saving me." She said as her voice turned edgy. "But why..." She breathes heavily. "Why on God's earth..." She kicks the closet door to open, revealing a bloody, bruised up Freakshow tied to a chair as she finished. "IS THIS MONSTER ALIVE!?"

Freakshow opens his eyes as he looks at Sam, and then at Danny as he grew a smile as he starts to crackle madly. "Gotta give the goth girl points! She came back from the dead to make this hootenanny happen! So who's got a camera? Take mine with the girl first, then you and me, then the three of us, and one with the crowbar, and then-" he didn't finished as Sam got annoyed as she bashed him with her gun as he falls down.

As Freakshow's head is on the floor, Sam's gun lay on his head. "You better shut up, or there's going to be a bullet on your lap." She threatens with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Party pooper." Freakshow muttered as Sam stands up.

"Ignoring what he's done in the past." She started as she looks at Danny. "Using ghosts to do his bidding, almost got us all killed during summer break. Thousands who have suffered by his hands after Vlad breaks him out, the friends he's crippled," Tucker was the first thought of mention. "You know," she continued to sniff as tears falls out for no reason. "Once I heard that time...you told me that I was the last person you'd see get hurt..." Her eyes were watery "If it had been you that he beat to a bloody pulp...if he had taken you from this world..."

"Sam..." Danny whispers in sympathy.

"I would've done nothing, but search the planet for this smarmy, pathetic pile of evil death-worshiping shit, and send him to hell where he belongs!"

Danny gave her a long look as his eyes narrowed. "I don't think you'd understand..."

"Oh, don't tell me that I don't, Danny." She spat. "I know that you don't want to end up like _him._ You have a moral code to not kill that just won't allow for that."

"That's not the only reason-"

"Then what is? Is it too hard to cross that line? Does he still haunt you at the mere thought, of killing this man will only make you think that you are closer into becoming him? Because Danny, he will not-"

"NO! God almighty, no." Danny yelled as he looks down on the floor. "It'd be too damn easy. All I ever wanted was to kill him. I have murderous thoughts about him when I sleep. You don't know how much I wanted to subject him into torture for all the things he's done to break us apart. And then, end him."

"Aw, how touching. You do think about me." Freakshow mockingly said with a sinister smile.

"But if I do that, if I let myself go down into the path of no return..." Danny's eyes became watery as he finished. "I will never come back as the hero, but the villain that I'm afraid to become."

Sam looks at him indifferently as she respond. "Why? I'm not talking about killing Skulker, or Technus, or Spectra. I'm talking about him. Only him! I'm doing it because...he took me away from you."

Now it was Danny's turn to answer "I can't. No matter what, I cannot kill him."

Angry, Sam grits her teeth as she raise her gun. "Then I'll leave you no choice." She digs into her left pouch as she pulls out a gun, a real gun as she throws it towards him as he catches it.

Danny looks at the gun, as he said. "I won't-"

"This is what this is about..." Sam then breaks Freakshow's bindings as she pulls him up and grabs him with the gun pointing at his head. "This is about you, me, and him. If you won't kill this psychopath, I will! If you want to stop me, you'll have to kill me!"

"You know I won't-"

"I'm gonna blow his derange brains out." She interrupted. "If you want to stop it, shoot me in the face!"

"Sam, I'm not going to shoot you!" Danny shouted at her.

"Do it, Danny. It's either him...or me." Sam shouts back angrily. The halfa looks at Sam as he notice the position she is holding the gun. When he stared at the stressful woman before him, it hit him like a ton of bricks.

He couldn't believe it, but she wanted him to kill her.

She was shaking.

"Sam..." He tries to negotiate and to calm her down as he steps towards her. "Calm down."

"Just do it, Danny! Either I go, or he goes!" Sam yelled as she still has Freakshow at gunpoint.

"It doesn't have to be this way, Sam. I am not going to kill you-"

"Don't step any closer, Danny!"

"If you just listen-"

"I will shoot him!"

"Do you want me to shoot you, because you don't like what you've become?"

Sam has a look of a mix between anger, and sadness. That look just breaks Danny's heart when he sees the unstable woman looking like she's about to scream.

"You thought you'd find peace when Freakshow killed you. But Vlad played god and brought you back to life." Danny points out as he was closer to Sam and Freakshow. "Vlad told me that you've fallen off a cliff and there was no way that you could've survived that. That Renaskigi River he told me about didn't just revived you from the dead, it made you immortal, right?"

The halfa is usually been told that he's not so smart. But sometimes, he has been known to point things out even by the littlest of things. Like when he beat Sam up, he noticed how she's not limping, and the fact that her nose stopped bleeding and the bruises on her face...disappeared.

Healing factor.

All Sam saw was red. She didn't know what happened but there was a gunshot. It didn't point to the paste faced menace, but she had her gun towards him. Danny was lucky enough to dodge the bullet, as he threw an Ecto-knife towards her gun as it hits and destroys the gun out of her hand. She drops Freakshow to the floor to wince at her bleeding hand as he laughs maniacally.

"I knew you'd find a way!" Freakshow crackles insanely. "Oh you would've been a good knife thrower if I had my Circus Gothica back!"

Sam held her bleeding hand as it starts to heels itself. She looks at Danny who just stood there as all she could see are her tears.

"I didn't want it to be this way." She muttered as she gets herself up. "That river Vlad put me in warped my mind! I'm a monster, Danny!"

"No you are not." Danny reassures her as he is closer to her. "You are Sam Manson. A good friend, a good partner, and a good girl that I've always fell in love with." As he lean closer, he pressed his lips onto hers.

Sam felt her heart flustered when Danny's lips connected to hers. Every bloodlust she has is gone as she returns it to him. Six years they have been separated from each other for so long, it's killing them. If Danny didn't have his eyes shut, he would've noticed Sam pressing a red button from her pouch.

They broke the kiss as soon as Danny heard beeping noises. He turns around as he saw a time bomb connected to some nitroglycerin bombs. He panicked as he reads the timer: 20 seconds.

"I'm sorry, Danny." Sam whispered in a tone of remorse. "I can't live like this."

**/**

**Cliffhangers...you gotta love a good cliff hanger.**

**Also a fanfic rant, is how most Fanfics always make Danny over powerful. I mean, not just his ice powers or controlling the weather with his feelings, but give him a ton of powers that'll make him like Superman, or a Gary Stu. Folks, Danny isn't that powerful, why bothered to add some powers and make him either a half demon or half angel. I know there's like unlimited imagination but come on, there's no point to it.**

**Also, why does the fans always make Danny a walking ball of angst? He's not like that all the time in the show, especially Sam(surprise, there is a difference between Goths and Emos. Look it up).**

**Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!**


End file.
